Entwined
by Out0fMyHead
Summary: Severus sees a chance to pay Hermione Granger back for saving his life, by making her a part of his. As the two become closer they realize that they are completely compatible. NonCanon. HG/SS, post war, adult content
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape's eyes flicked open to find he was not nearly as dead as he'd expected to be. Unless of course they had Hogwarts, and hospital wings in the afterlife.

Which he highly doubted.

He tried to move his head but his neck ached too badly and he groaned. His mouth was dry.

Why was he alive? The snake had killed him, the Dark Lord had made more than certain he would die.

The Dark Lord! What had happened, were others alive? Had they won!?

His mind was reeling when he was brought back to reality by cool hands on his forehead.

"Your fever is going down, I thought we'd never see you awake again." The presumed owner of the voice stepped further into a view and Severus stared up at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing Granger?" He sneered and she gave him a soft smile. It caught him off guard, he didn't expect that.

"Try not to put too much effort into hating me, okay? You need all of your strength for getting well."

"Why aren't I dead?" He grunted, clearly annoyed with his current status of 'alive'.

"I wondered the same thing mate." He heard a grumble from the foot of the bed. The voice immediately recognizable as Ron Weasley.

"Ronald!" Granger scolded and her head whipped back to him, bushy brown hair heavy with dirt. How long had he been out? Couldn't be too long if she was still filthy.  
"That was unnecessary. I told you if you cannot be nice then you can just go tend to your brothers with your mother and Ginny. I don't need you here hovering over me." She snapped and turned back to Snape. Ron grumbled but could be heard sitting back in his chair and his movement ceased.

Didn't trust the old git with his Hermione, even when he was incapacitated.

"How are you feeling sir? Can you tell me where you hurt?"

"I believe Granger, that is a simple answer, everywhere. Now, why-am-I-alive?" He bit out the words, annoyed.

"I wondered the same thing, Professor, we returned for your body and found you still had a heartbeat. Remarkable, the snake should have killed you. Harry insisted we give you a hero's burial but apparently you will be receiving a hero's welcome instead." She smiled that soft smile at him and pulled the covers up over him higher, tending to him as if she were his nursemaid.

What the hell had happened while he was unconscious?

"Hermione, he's okay now, can't you go take care of yourself?" Weasley had joined her, his hand wrapped around hers as he loomed over her. He was clean, and smelled fresh.

So why was Granger still in such a state.

"I…I can't Ron. I'll go as soon as he's up and about I swear." She shook her hand free of his and turned to Severus, he winced when she brushed the hair back from his face and frowned.  
"I'm going to get him another pain potion. Please go see to Fred and George. I'm perfectly safe here." She pursed her lips and Weasley gave her a look.

Severus watched with interest. This was not how couples typically interacted, not that he'd ever been the other side of a couple- but he'd observed, many, many couples.

This was not normal.

"Fine, but if you need me, send your Patronus." She blinked over at him and watched as he went before she turned back to Severus, he narrowed his eyes on her, irritated he couldn't sit up.

"Don't tell anyone but I can't send him my Patronus, it has changed, dramatically." She pulled her bushy curls back from her face and hustled away from his bed only to return with a vial a few moments later.

"What exactly is it you're doing, Granger?" He all but growled and she heaved a deep breath.

"Look, you never liked me, and that's fine. Right now, I'm the only person available to care for you. Poppy gave me strict instructions on your care and I know I'm not to annoy you. Honestly, I've only watched over you. I find I quite like the silence of this part of the wing, it is a pleasant break from the agony over there." She gestured with her head to the other end of the wing and he wished he could turn his head and look.

"I see." He muttered, not interested in pursuing the conversation further. She popped the top of the vial and brought it to his lips and he stared at her hard.

"I promise, it is pain killer, smell it, I'm sure you can recognize something so basic by sight and scent. You are a Master after all."

Clever girl she was, stroking his ego, it was a good way to make almost any wizard malleable. She'd certainly learned to apply that vast intellect to more than just saving the wizarding world.

"Fine then." He opened his lips and she tipped the potion in, the second it hit his stomach the warm feeling spread through his limbs and his pain was near unnoticeable.

He tensed when her fingers danced across the skin of his neck.

"Sorry, you're going to have a noticeable scar. I did the best I could and extracted all of the venom." She pulled a vial from her pocket and shook it in front of him.  
"Thought you might like to have it for potions." And she was right.

"But, it was a magical being, it will still scar. I understand." He nodded and found it didn't hurt too bad. Blessedly.

"Exactly, when you're finally up and moving around I will take it to your stores on my way to shower." She glanced over to the other side of the room and his eyes followed.

Her amber eyes looked sad as she stared at the redheaded family over there.

"George lost an arm to a collapse, he was lucky not to lose his life. They're trying to regrow it but it isn't looking great. Fred is having a time teasing him." She informed him and turned back to her chair.  
"Just let me know if you need anything, I'll do whatever I can for you." She hovered, unsure what to do and not wanting to upset him. He blinked up at her for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You should go and bathe, Granger. I will be here when you return, if you are worried I will stand and flee from your care. I fear you have little to worry about. I doubt I will be up and running about in the next hour." He watched her facial expression, it didn't change and he wondered just how badly this war had actually affected her.

He'd never thought about what it would do to the Golden Trio, all of the hardships. Never expected to need to worry about it, had expected to die during the war. It had always been at the back of his mind, he'd always known he would die by the Dark Lord's hand.

"Okay, if you're certain you don't mind." She looked hesitant, bit her lip. He almost thought she may be afraid to walk out of the hospital wing.

And then it occurred to him.

That was exactly it, she was afraid to leave the security of the wing, all of the others there, possibly even his own presence made her feel safer.

"On second thought, help me up Granger, I think I'd like to walk you to the showers and perhaps have my own while I wait for you." She blinked at him, her mouth fell open and it took her a moment to recover.

"Are you certain sir, you shouldn't be trying to stand up without anyone there in case you fall."

He could feel the smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth and almost cursed himself his next words.

"No worries, Granger. I didn't say I would go into a separate bathing room. I'm certain a stall separating us will be ample coverage." He cocked an eyebrow and the witch flushed bright red, it deepened his smirk.

Oh, she was going to be a fun little swot now she was no longer his student.

"Uh, o-okay." She wet her lips and flipped his blankets back, her hand out to help him from the bed.

It wasn't long until he was walking through the shattered corridors, his lumbering figure close to hers in case he stumbled. She needed to be able to catch him, though he worried he may in fact crush the little witch should he fall on her.

She didn't seem to have grown much in her time at Hogwarts, though he was unsure how he'd never noticed it before.

Perhaps because he'd had bigger things on his plate.

The wellbeing of the wizarding world for example.

She held the door to the girls' showers open for him and he slouched in. She blushed when he tossed his robes off in the main area, leaving only his shredded white shirt and black slacks on. It was probably the greatest state of undress any student, current or former, had ever seen him in.

"If you need me, please just say something." She turned on her heel and scurried toward a stall as quickly as possible, a towel from the cabinet going with her so she could wrap herself up should he fall.

As soon as she was under the rush of hot water and the dirt was falling away she moaned her pleasure and Severus tensed in his stall several from her. A woman making that sort of noise was enough to awaken certain sensations in him no matter how much pain he was in.

The sweet scent of vanilla and peaches permeated the air and he recognized it as the scent Granger often wafted all over the castle, everywhere she went. He'd recognize it as her anywhere, no other student used such muggle scents.

It was refreshing.

"Please cease your incessant moaning and groaning." Hermione tensed at his voice right after a particularly long sigh of relief.

"Sorry sir." Her squeak echoed through the tiled room and he smirked despite himself, black hair clung to the wound on his neck and he grimaced.

It was a blessing, he supposed, that he regularly wore a cravat and would not have to display that particular scar for the world to see. He would be able to hide that one without magic.

Granger's arm shot up over the top of her stall to grasp her towel and his eyes locked on the smooth, pale flesh. Marred by a the scar of a single word 'MUDBLOOD' and he knew, this girl, young woman, she would have a very tough time with both her physical, and her emotional scars.

And because she saw to him while he was unconscious, he felt the undeniable responsibility to see to her as soon as he healed.

"Granger, how would you like a potions apprenticeship?" He questioned over the stall and he heard her stunned gasp, followed by her feet slipping on wet tiles and her crashing very hard to her bum on the wet floor.

"Owwww." She whimpered and lay there, sprawled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He smirked, not worried about her poor tailbone, she could have one of his pain potions if she needed.

"I would really love that sir." She exclaimed from the floor, her voice still pinched with pain. He could see her long legs from under the stall and smirked.

"Good, prepare your things to be moved to the dungeons at the end of this week, and do not expect preferential treatment." He wrapped a towel around his hips and stepped out, feeling much more relaxed, refreshed, and less hobbled after the hot water.

She'd just stepped from her own stall and with wide eyes and bright red blush on her face turned around quickly, apologies flying from her mouth.

He forced himself not to chuckle. He knew what he was getting himself into with the know-it-all but it would be worth it. A genius apprentice and the repayment of his debt.

It was a win-win for all parties involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione moved the last of her things to the dungeons and sighed as she looked around. Snape had added a room to his chambers for her, giving her more access to his personal lab, and library.

She'd almost drooled at the sight of his library, admittedly.

"You are finished?" Think of the devil, she stuffed down her laugh. He was much better, having spent another week in the hospital wing before Poppy had released him on strict orders of rest and self-care. Of course, he had her there to help care for him as well, a deciding factor for Poppy in the end.

"I think so, I just have a few things to put away." She flicked her wand and glanced at him, he was leaned casually against the doorway, one leg crossed over the other.

It was an odd sight, the wizard without his usual frockcoat, robes, and cravat. He wore a simple thin white button up and black trousers, even his shirt was untucked, casual.

He was the picture of casual, and it drew her to him even more, seeing this other side of him. He wasn't stern, his hair fell around his face, glossy and clean, blocking most of the white bandage that still clung to his neck. His black eyes were not nearly so stern as they'd been when she was a student. This Severus Snape was a different man entirely, and she found she quite liked that.

Oh, he had still been sarcasm, and dry wit, and darkness, but he'd been more than that as well.

"Let me check your neck." She said, turning further toward him and crossing the small distance between them. She was reaching for the bandage before he could complain and he tipped his face away to make it easier for her. She pulled the bandage away and bit her lip at the damaged flesh there.

"Is it really so bad?" He caught her fingers and brought them away from the scarring flesh. Her eyes flicked to his, a deep amber that he may have stared into just a little too hard.

"No." She breathed, eyes wide on his, he still held her fingers, encompassed in his larger hand. "Just that you had to go through it at all."

His only answer a confused blink as he released her fingers. She summoned the necessary bandages and replaced the old with new before glossy black hair fell back over the stark white bandages.

He reminded her of a hawk, even his sharply hooked nose, acute black eyes as he stared at her.

"It was only a small repentance for all of my sins." He growled and turned from the witch, strode away without a second glance and she watched him go. Broken.

He was so incredibly, and so tragically broken.

SSHG

"I just don't understand why you have to share chambers with him, 'Mione, he could hurt you." Hermione's lips pursed, she was sitting across from her boyfriend in a small café in Hogsmeade, the place they'd decided to meet up every weekend for a date. An attempt not to lose touch with one another.

"He's not going to hurt me Ron." She narrowed her eyes and he tensed in his seat.

"He's a greasy git, Hermione, what if he comes to your room while you sleep?" Ron grimaced and she tugged the hand he was holding across the table away from him. Crossed her arms across her chest.

"You listen to me Ronald, he is helping me by giving me this apprenticeship, this is a job for my future. Not all of us want to go on to work for the ministry." She was referring to his training as an Auror, his future with the ministry of magic. One that had been infiltrated any number of times.

"Don't take shots at my job just because I'm worried for you, it's petty. I was just saying that I don't think it's safe." His shoulders slumped and she brought her hand across, her fingers cupping his freckled face.

"Ron, he isn't going to help me, and I think he may need me as much as I need him."

"Bloody hell 'Mione! You can't save the world one wizard at a time." He snipped and she ripped her hand back.

"You know what Ron. You can get in touch again when you've gotten yourself under control." She stood, napkin tossed down on her plate on the table and turned to walk away, he caught her, tugged her back to him.

"I didn't mean it, Hermione. I'm sorry, I just, I worry for you, I want you to be safe." He stared at her with glittery blue eyes and her lips turned up into a soft smile.

"I'm fine Ron, perfectly safe. If you've forgotten I saved your sorry bum as many times as you've saved mine." She pecked his cheek and he held her hands between his.

"Why don't you kiss me anymore, 'Mione." She pulled back, blinking with a dumbfounded look on her face.

She didn't kiss him anymore?

It hadn't yet been a month since Voldemort's defeat, she'd only kissed him once then. A passion driven, fear edged kiss.

Did she want to kiss him again? She was dating him, she should want to shouldn't she?

More than just the little pecks, the kisses on the cheek or the chaste peck on the lips. She pursed her lips and he watched her facial expressions flash and change. So quickly she'd gone from shocked, to surprised, to realization, and finally settled on something that looked like sadness.

"I'm sorry Ron. I don't know, I didn't realize, there's so much going on right now, reconstruction and moving, and we've been talking about Snape pretty much the entire time we've been together." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

He didn't want to lose her, couldn't lose her to the greasy git.

How could he keep her though? When she seemed to simply be slipping away from him.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to upset you." She hugged him back, taking deep breaths of his scent, fresh cut grass, sweet lemon, her amortentia scent all those years ago.

She wondered if it was still the same, she'd have to brew some and find out.

"I need to get back now Ron. Come see me as soon as you can?" She pulled back, stared into his face, he smiled his soft, floppy smile at her and his thumb tapped her chin.

"I will. You know I will, Harry said he'll try to tag along next time as well."

"Good!" Her face lit up, there was that little tug of jealousy at his stomach. He knew they were best friends, knew she would tell Harry more than anyone else in the world. Her brother she called him. Neither had a family anymore, they, while he still did, they were like two orphans drifting through life, Hermione's parents fallen to the war.

"I'll tell him how excited you are to see him." He grumbled and they parted ways, one disapparating with a loud 'pop' and the other walked casually to Hogwarts' gates.

SSHG

"How was your rendezvous witch?" Snape leaned against the back of the couch where Hermione read, he was still dressed so casually and she wondered if maybe this was his break attire, what he wore when no students were on campus.

"Difficult." She breathed and flipped her book close, her head falling back to look up at him over the back of the couch, he smirked.

"It is Weasley, I could easily have told you it would be difficult." She shook her head, curls tugging her scalp from beneath her head.

"No, he's not as bad as you make him out to be." She pouted as she thought, her lips pursed and he cocked an eyebrow. "It's just, I don't know, apparently I haven't been showing him _affection_ , and I hadn't even realized it."

He blinked down at her for a moment and gave a little nod.

"He'll just have to understand, since the war you have had a lot on your mind, it isn't hard to see how things like affection would fall to the wayside."

"He thinks you will hurt me." She blurted suddenly, unsure why she felt the need to share that little tidbit but, no going back after it was out.

He sneered, the first one she'd seen since when he'd very first awoken.

"I would never…" His voice was gravelly, annoyed. "…You realize of course witch, I could never hurt you, if not because of the debt I owe you then…" He trailed off, his lips sealed shut. He wasn't willing to say more.

His face was dark as he stared down into her face and she smiled softly, her fingers caressed his cheek. She blinked and pulled her hand back, an affectionate act for her boyfriend, not the man who took her as an apprentice.

What was wrong with her?

"I know that, I do, I just wish I could make him see, you're not what you were when we were students." She blinked those amber eyes at him and his lips pulled into a tight line.

"He was a necessary evil, Hermione. I had to protect you, all of my students. Make no mistake, I am a dark man, a dark wizard, but I am not cruel simply to be as such." His voice had dropped several octaves and it chased a chill up and down her spine.

"I know that." She lifted her head back from the back of the couch and held her book up, waved it at him. "Read with me?"

He nodded, came around to her side of the sofa, summoned a book of his own and they settled into calm silence, comfortable. The crackle of fire and the turning of pages the only sounds in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood over a cauldron in Snape's personal lab, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as he watched her motions with sharp eyes. He'd begun to teach her some of the more complicated brews, testing her first on correct portions and ingredients until they were burned into her mind.

These potions could kill if the wrong ingredient was used. Explode and cause serious bodily harm for the wrong portions. She stirred, three times clockwise, six times counterclockwise and then watched with bated breath for the potion to turn the correct color.

Plum, it turned plum and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I did it…" She breathed, eyes wide as they came up to meet Snape's, he was watching with what she hoped was a proud smirk on his face, black eyes met hers and she was so giddy she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

This was the most complicated potion she'd ever brewed, the most dangerous, and she'd done it right on the first try.

She was elated.

"You certainly did." He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched her, black eyebrow coming up a little at the excited look on her face.

He'd never seen anything so purely happy, he was almost certain in his life.

He'd certainly never made anyone so happy, much less been in their presence when they were.

"I can't believe it." She stared into the potion, her eyes sparkled as she watched the deep plum color swirl in the cauldron. Heat off, it was ready to be settled into vials and sent to the ministry.

She'd brewed her first ministry bound potion.

"You worked hard for it, Hermione." Her eyes flicked back up to him, amazement on her face.

"Did you just?" Her eyes watered, lips pursed as she stared into his black eyes.

"I apologize, that was incredibly forward of me."

"No!" She shouted and then adjusted her voice. "No…Please, call me Hermione." This time she was beaming at him and his stomach coiled into a tight ball inside him.

He'd made her smile…at him, wanted him to call her by her name.

They'd been working together for a month and she was so happy, so incredibly happy that he finally saw her as someone he could call by name.

She wondered how long it would be before she could call him by name. She knew it would take him awhile to become comfortable with the idea. She was fine with that, she would wait as long as she had to.

She'd developed an odd relationship with this wizard, a closeness she'd not felt to anyone- perhaps aside from Harry- in her entire life.

Even Ron didn't know her as this man did. He paid attention, knew what she liked, disliked, when she was upset.

"Okay, okay, that is enough for the night. Let us pack this one away and clean up and then bed." He smirked and walked beside her to help put away her mess. She watched him from beneath her hair, out of the corner of her eye.

She tried not be obvious. Tried to ignore the chocolate frogs leaping around in her stomach.

This wasn't the same as with Harry, this was different.

Perhaps she was getting sick?

SSHG

Severus' eyes flicked open, trying to focus in the darkness of his room. He could hear faint screaming, cries for help.

He was out of his bed before he could orient himself and dizziness swept over him for a moment, he had little time to concentrate on it as he hurried from his room, ignored his state of undress, boxers were almost shorts, right?

The sounds were coming from Hermione's room and he flicked the door open as he strode in. She was tensed in her bed, the covers wrapped tight around her legs and her back bowed.

Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were wide open, but unseeing.

Nightmares, no, this was a night terror. He'd seen it, never experienced it.

He came to her bedside and sat on the edge softly, his hand settling on her stomach and easing her flat gently. He lay beside her, hoping she wouldn't attack him when he woke her and pulled her gently into his arms. She stilled but her eyes did not close, nor did they gain the light of recognition.

"Shh, Hermione. I'm here, and you're safe, come on, wake up." His thick voice whispered as gently as he could muster, her eyes fluttered closed, open, closed.

She pulled herself into his body, her muscles going lax and a groan fell from her lips.

"What happened?" She whispered, voice hoarse and he tried to pull her back a bit to look at her. No use, she clung to the skin of his back as if he would fade away if she released her hold even a bit.

"You were having a particularly bad dream. You're okay now, I'm here." He cooed into her ear, pulled her sticky hair back from her face and stared into her eyes. They were red rimmed and swollen.

"Oh…" She rasped, blinked again and dug her face under her chest. "I was back in the manor, everyone was dead." She whimpered and he stroked her hair delicately. He winced.

"If I could have stopped you ever having that experience I would have." He sneered at the thought. She'd told him calmly one day, about Bellatrix's torture, about how she'd gotten the scar.

"You were going through so much worse." She breathed into his chest, her breath was hot on his bare skin.

"Shh, don't worry about it more, just go back to sleep." He caressed her hair, down her back and she sighed into his chest, he could feel her eyelashes flutter against his skin.

He pulled back to leave, let her sleep but she dug her fingers into his back, almost painfully. He'd been through so much worse, he would endure this, for her, only for her.

"Don't leave me, please. Stay." She cried into his chest and he brought his arms around her tighter, hugged her flush to him and caressed her hair once more.

"I won't, you're okay." His voice was husky against the top of her head, still heavy with his own need for sleep and soon, twined together they fell asleep in Hermione's bed.

SSHG

Severus woke, alone, in Hermione's bed. He could hear a shower running as his tired eyes blinked open and he sat up, tan sheets gathered around his waist as he sat up.

She stepped out, wrapped in a bath robe with her hair tied up in a towel, peach steam followed her out and she gave him a bright smile.

"Good morning." She played with the sash of her robe and slipped over to the dresser and wardrobe that held her clothing. She easily selected jeans and a blue top, her robes were draped across a chair. She gathered her undergarments more discretely and shuffled back into her bathroom. Severus watched her go with wide, curious eyes.

Was she really so comfortable with him, half naked in her bed?

What exactly was happening?

When she came back out, freshly dressed with a toothbrush between her lips and an odd look in her amber eyes he blinked up at her.

"Feeling better then?" He furrowed his brow and slipped from her bed, ignored her eyes zoning in on him as he exposed more than simply his chest.

"Much, thank you." She spoke around the brush and looked away, an attempt not to stare, though her eyes flicked back to him several times.

It almost made him feel proud. An odd sense of pride, that she would _want_ to gawk at him at all.

"Good." He turned to walk through the room and she rinsed her mouth, caught him with a whispered 'sir'.

He turned to face her, eyes boring into hers.

"Thank you, for everything." She turned from him and he left, no need for more words.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione put the final touches on the low bun that hung from the back of her head, the little curls that escaped it framed her face. She straightened the front of her red dress robes and stared at herself in the mirror. Red lipstick, light eye makeup, she thought she looked decent, not as good as she could had she used a bit more sleak-eazy and heavier eye makeup.

She didn't want to look too overdone though. This was a heroes ball and she was not trying to flaunt herself to the masses.

"You look lovely, you worry too much." Snape was behind her, black eyes narrowed on her image in the mirror as he leaned against her doorframe. "You've missed something, though." He took long strides toward her and his cool fingers brushed her back as he curled the back of her dress robes away from her hair, so they wouldn't snag and tug at it.

Chills raced across her skin and she gave him a grateful look in the mirror, his hand fell to her shoulder.

She looked so right stood in front of him like this, his feelings were, had been deepening for some time. He fought them back, as he always had.

"Thank you." She hummed and spun to look up at him, her red lips curled into a bright smile.

"You're quite welcome. Weasley will be here for you soon?" He cocked an eyebrow and she gave a little nod, folded her hands in front of her. She was still torn on matters with Ron, unsure where they stood.

He was drifting away, he came to see her less and less.

She could almost feel his interest in her waning.

"He and Harry will both be here, Ginny would come but she says they stifle her." He adjusted his own dress robes and her fingers came up to the collar, adjusted it so it sat just right on his broad shoulders.

It was such an intimate action that it made his stomach coil with tension, unwanted- yet not.

"Hermione…" His fingers caught hers and he was staring into her eyes. She was afraid to blink, break the moment, end the beautiful tension between them.

He broke the moment, blinking and stepping away. This witch was spoken for, as ever he had lost a golden opportunity. He hardened his stance and stepped back to the doorway, an attempt to escape her intoxicating scent, her soft eyes. She looked hurt, it burned down to his gut, such an unpleasant sensation.

A knock at their chamber door broke their gazes and he turned, one last glance over his shoulder as he strolled from the room. Hermione brushed the moisture from the corner of her eye.

What was wrong with her?

SSHG

Hermione was leaned against the balcony railing , she and Ron had stepped outside of the ministry's grand ballroom to have a 'talk' and Hermione's stomach was rolling with discomfort. She didn't want to have this conversation.

She had so many other things on her mind at the moment, couldn't he just give her some time to cope with everything they'd seen?

She'd never understood how he'd simply moved on, as if he hadn't felt the burden of loss. As if the faces of the dead didn't haunt him every time he closed his eyes.

"Hermione," he paused, came up beside her and leaned heavy on his hands against the railing, she cast her stare toward him, her eyelids felt thick and scratchy.

"I know Ron." She put her hand on his and he pulled away as if she'd bitten him.

He didn't look relieved like she'd expected, she'd hoped to take some of the weight of this break up off of him.

"I've met someone else." She couldn't say it didn't sting, she kept her brave face on though, not wanting to upset him. It was her own fault, remaining at Hogwarts instead of following him and Harry into the ministry.

"I understand." She wrapped her arms around herself and he shot her a look.

"I need you to know, I never wanted to hurt you." He tried to touch her arm but she pulled away. Not physical contact, not yet.

"I know." She repeated herself, she wasn't sure what else to say.

What did one say?

Had he cheated on her with the someone he'd met?

"We've been together for a month now." He winced when her shoulders slumped. She'd thought that may have been it, why he'd begun to withdraw from her. He'd met someone, had been seeing them, while he was supposed to be with her.

But honestly, was she much better? She'd basically hidden herself away from him with one of the people he hated most in the world.

"I understand." She bit her lower lip, turned her face away. He didn't reach for her again.

"When this- when this heals, I'd like for you to meet her, she's really wonderful. Intelligent and so patient." Hermione cleared her throat.

"I'm not ready to know, Ron." She grasped herself tighter and he gave a little nod, almost imperceptible from the corner of her eye.

"We can still be friends, right?" She glanced at him, he looked nervous, as if she would say no.

"Of course." Her voice sounded monotone even to herself and she took a deep breath.

"I'll give you some time." He looked back at her over his shoulder one last time as he walked into the ballroom. Hermione had turned her back to him, leaned over the thick wood railing. He tried to pretend her shoulders weren't shaking violently.

Severus took the redhead's departure as his moment to step from the shadows behind the open door. He'd not meant to be there, to eavesdrop but he'd been there when they'd stepped outside and they'd never given him a good moment to escape.

He couldn't pretend he didn't see her shoulders shaking with tears, couldn't hear the pale sobs as she braced herself against the balcony rail.

It made that burn return, that painful acidic feeling in his chest and stomach.

This sweet, kind, intelligent witch was broken. Broken by a wizard who'd simply found her traits in another and latched onto them.  
Why? Because she wasn't as emotionally available as he wanted her to be?

It annoyed him.

He had no right to cast her aside because she'd been hurt. War damaged those involved, always had.

"Hermione." His deep voice was soft and settled on her shoulders like a blanket, she glanced behind her at him, her hands swiped at her face as she turned.

"Sorry, is it time? I'll- I'll get myself together." She stared at the floor, her shoulders fallen.

This was meant to be a night of celebration, a night that they praised the little group of three for everything they'd done to save them from the Dark Lord.

She had given so many years of herself, suffered such hardship.

She deserved this happiness.

"It isn't." He shook his head and in three long strides he was nearly on top of her, her head level with his chest. She refused to look into his face, even though he stared down, wishing she would.  
"Hermione, look at me." He demanded, her eyes immediately shot up to his, her fingers grasped at her own dress robes. She wanted to bury them in his. Bury herself in him.

The deep scent of herbs and parchment settled around her as his hands came up to grasp the railing, trapping her.

Now she couldn't flee, even if she wanted to. Would he make her want to?

His breath brushed her cheek as he bent, his face closer to hers. He wanted her to hear him, to feel him.

He felt the tightening in his chest, the knowledge he was about to do something he could never go back from.

Would never want to.

"He is a fool not to see what he has before him. You deserve every patience, every affection, every forgiveness in his body, any wizard's body. You deserve worship, and loyalty, and faithfulness, you deserve everything this world has to offer you, you have given so much of yourself. If he cannot understand that, if he cannot see what he had in front of him, beautiful, intelligent, kind, selfless- he doesn't deserve it. I can hardly find reason in my mind to think any man- wizard- anyone deserves it." She had stilled beneath him, her eyes wide as he muttered, voice deep, heavy, in her ear.

A divine twist of heat in her abdomen at his words, her skin rose gooseflesh and she closed her eyes, breathed in his breath.

"You can't mean it." She finally found the words, tears burned at the edge of her eyes.

She tried to convince herself he was only saying it to make her feel better. A difficult task when one considered who it was speaking the words to her. She shook her head, the curls tickled his cheek.

A deep rumble resonated from his chest, his body insinuated itself closer to her, closer, closer, until her lower back was pressed against the rail and his body was pressed against her front. She whimpered at the intense heat of him, surrounding her, possessing her.

Herbs and potions and parchment clashed with peaches and vanilla, a deeply sweet scent, strange but somehow perfect.

Her fingers found themselves in his robes, grasped, tugged, closer, he couldn't come closer. She groaned. "I mean every word." He rasped into her ear, shivers convulsed her nerve endings.


	5. Chapter 5

The night moved quickly, Severus had helped Hermione gather herself, had accompanied her to receive her award, as her escort, and then stood in the crowd with her as her two friends had done the same. Music filled the room and there was dancing.

Severus had watched closely for his witch…wrong that, not his witch, the witch, Hermione.

He spotted her, finally, against a far wall in the very back, shadowed and alone as she sipped a tall flute of champagne, her eyes caught his and she glanced away, a flush on her cheeks.

He wondered if it was due to alcohol- which he'd known she'd had much of- or if it was him. His words.

He'd meant every one, did not regret saying them.

He only regretted not kissing her before Kingsley had spotted them and tried to tear her away from him. He'd stuck to her side, only lost her once the crowd had begun to coalesce and move again.

He took the flute from her hand and set it on a table behind them, held his hand out.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request, he would not allow her to lean against the wall and torture herself. Drown herself in her own agony.

He would do what he'd set out to do from the moment she'd shown him that small bit of fragility. He would help her find her light, somehow, it seemed she was helping him find his along the way.

"I'm clumsy, I'll crush your feet." She watched his face, unflinching he held his hand out, palm up, no choice.

"You are mine this eve witch, come, I require a dance." He insisted and she blinked up at him, he didn't miss the shake of a shiver run through her.

He smirked, if she liked those words he could certainly find more to suit her.

Her small hand grasped his, a surprised look on her face as he led her to the dance floor, pulled her into position and placed his large hands on her hips. She was staring into his face, watching, wondering why he was doing this.

"Relax Hermione, I will let you stand on my feet if you must, I only insist you remove those ridiculous shoes." He glanced down at the heels and she finally cracked a little smile up at him, relaxed into his arms.  
"Much better."

"Thank you, sir." She whispered as she fell closer to him, melted into his grasp as he led her around the dancefloor. She followed perfectly, in fact, he didn't think her dancing problems were her own at all, only the poor partners she'd aligned herself with thus far.

"Severus." His voice dipped another octave and her eyes flicked open, amber burned into onyx and his hair fell around his face delicately. She brushed the strands back and settled her arm back on his shoulder.

"Severus…" She hummed, he liked the way her lips formed around his name. Yes, he would allow it, for as long as she wanted to say it. He dared not think how it would sound should she scream it. Delicious, he was willing to wager.

"Yes, Hermione?" His forehead dipped to hers, met it and lay against it, his much longer nose tickled the tip of hers and she gave him a soft smile.

She could feel eyes on her but she didn't care, he was the only thing that mattered, the only man in the world at the moment.

"Thank you." She hummed, he pulled back, pulled her into his chest and swayed her softly to the music.

They danced until nearly no one was left, and then, the witch still in his arms, turned them and apparated them to Hogwarts' gates with a loud 'pop'.

SSHG

"If ever you are lost, I shall search all the libraries of the world before moving on." Severus commented as he stepped up behind her, Hermione tensed, she'd woken unsure what would happen between them.

She didn't know what he felt, what he thought.

She didn't know what she felt for that matter.

"Good morning." She tipped her head back to look up at him, the same position they always took when he found her in the library. Her head leaned back on the couch with his hands on either side, staring down at her from above.

It had become something natural, a comfortable way that they conversed. She loved looking at him in any way that showed her those dark eyes so clearly.

"Is it, it appears to be storming outside." He smirked and her lips tipped up in a smile.

"The castle could blow away and I would be okay." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you been into my stores, Miss Granger?" She pursed her lips and shook her head, eyes looking worried.

He knew she was afraid he would deny her, after the night before that his mind would change.

He doubted his mind would ever change.

He stood upright, she winced, thought he was going to leave. Instead he rounded the sofa, came to stand in front of her and she watched him with caution written all over her face.

It quickly morphed to shock when he held out a hand to her, palm up. She took it, hesitantly and he pulled her to a stand, swayed her to imaginary music.

"I wanted to tell you last night, I'm afraid it is your partners who have been less than proficient dancers, you, my dear, are a lovely partner." He held her to him and she melted, her muscles relaxing as she leaned into his chest, her arms up around his neck, fingers played with the soft, downy hair at the nape of his neck.

"I thought you would change your mind, decide you didn't mean any of what you said, pretend it never happened." She breathed into his chest and he paused, drew her face up to look at him with two long, slender fingers.

"I swear I meant it, my mind has not changed, my opinion has not changed." He stared into her eyes, she blinked rising tears away.  
"Hermione, how long have you been my apprentice now?" He questioned, his eyes burned into hers and she bit her lower lip. Pretty sure she knew where he was going.

"Three months." She blinked, tried to settle her flipping stomach.

"And in this time have I ever, even once, told you anything you expected to be a lie, discovered to be untrue?" He forehead touched hers and she closed her eyes, her lips parted.

He wanted them for his own, sweet, pink, plump lips, so kissable.

"Hermione." He nudged, she pulled back a bit to shake her head.

"Never."

"I will never say something to you I do not mean. I will never intentionally tell you a lie." She nodded lightly, her hair bounced around her face, loose from the bun it had been captured by the night before.

He found he quite liked it dancing around her, not restrained.

Like her, so vibrant, so different. Before he realized what he was doing his hand had left her hip to come up, fist in her hair.

Too soon, it was too soon. He couldn't do this, she was still reeling from Weasley, he would not- could not- ask this of her so soon.

He tried to withdraw but as when she suffered nightmares she dug her fingers into the skin of his back, kept him there.

"Please, please don't pull away from me, don't leave me too." And the tears fell, fresh like the rain outside down her face and the acidic feeling crawled down his throat into his gut. He pulled her to him, tangled his fingers in her wild curls.

She was hurting, was he just going to make it worse?

Could he pull away when she so clearly wanted him to stay?

He couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

He pulled her tighter to him and set his chin atop her head. So small, so important, she'd become so necessary to his everyday life.

What would he do if- when- she moved on? Would he simply fall back into his same old routines?

No, he had to find a way to keep her, to make her want to stay with him.

How?

That was the question wasn't it?

How did one win, and keep a woman such as Hermione Granger?  
He supposed he would have to figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was filthy from her time spent working for the reconstruction of the castle. They had been forced to cut into the school year a bit but it looked like they would be ready to accept students soon.

Perhaps by spring.

Minerva had invited her for tea with herself, Harry, and Ron. She had politely declined, preferring to go bathe and then settle into the sofa with a book. Severus was working on restoring Poppy's supplies and had been shut up in his personal lab for the last several days. She took him food, tea, and drug him out for bed but otherwise she didn't see him.

She almost felt like he was avoiding her.

And perhaps he was, she'd held him too tight maybe? Made him feel stifled.

She tried to back off, was trying, ignoring the pain that coursed through her when he just gave her short answers and left her.

Alone.

She was alone all of the time, and it was terrible.

She'd been the member of a three-man circus for the better part of her life and now. Now she had herself.

She sighed and brought her arms around herself before she made a split second decision. Instead of going to the dungeons she made her way up, to the half destroyed astronomy tower and settled there, her head leaned against the stone as she drifted off staring out at Hogwarts' grounds.

SSHG

"Hermione?" Severus had stepped from his lab, it was after midnight and the witch had not come to pester him.

His stomach clenched, where had she gone?

Surely she couldn't have gone far.

He checked his library first, no sign of her. Soon he'd scoured the entire castle top to bottom.

He felt himself growing worried. Surely she was somewhere, she couldn't have just disappeared.

He strutted into Minerva's office a few minutes later, a disturbed look on his face.

"Severus, what is going on?" It was rare he even left his dungeon chambers now he had Hermione down there with him and no students to worry about, as well as his new extra workload.

It worried her that he would be up pacing in her office.

"I can't find her, have you seen her since this afternoon, Minerva?" His head whipped toward her, black eyes narrowed.

"Who? Miss Granger? No I haven't seen her since around three. She said she didn't want to have tea with us and would rather go read." Minerva paused, "She did look a bit down now I think about it though."

Severus sneered, this one directed at himself.

He'd been ignoring her, of course she would wander off. He just hoped she hadn't gotten herself into trouble in the process.

"Have you checked the libraries Severus, I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"I have scoured every inch of the castle I can think of. It's as if she's disappeared." He grunted, fell into one of her wingback chairs and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure she's fine, I'll floo call Potter and see if he's seen her or knows where she may be." She stood and made her way to the hearth. Severus ignored her and Potter as they spoke and simply sat, eyes closed.

To say he felt terrible was an understatement.

He couldn't believe he'd driven the witch away from him.

His stomach turned.

What if she was with someone else? Another wizard.

His jaw clenched.

No, no, he was overreacting.

He was worrying himself for nothing.

But then, hadn't Lily chosen another seemingly overnight?

Gods, he'd screwed up again, withdrawn because he thought she'd needed time, even when she'd clung so tightly to him.

"Severus?" Minerva cut into his thoughts and his eyes cut to her, irritated.

"Well?"

"She's not with Potter or Weasley." At least he had that relief, she hadn't gone crying back to Weasley.

"Did he have any idea where she may be?"

"Yes, he was very helpful. He said she liked to go to the astronomy tower when she was upset, and to be careful, if she's there, she's not pleased." Minerva pursed her lips to stop the smiling spreading on her face.

Severus ignored her, could feel the hope grip his stomach in place of the fear.

She could be as angry at him as she needed, so long as she was okay, and safe.

With death eaters still on the loose he'd immediately thought the worst.

"Thank you, Minerva." She nodded and watched with glistening eyes as he strode from her office, his stride determined.

"It is about time that man found something to care about again." Albus commented from his painting and Minerva turned to look at him.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Albus."

SSHG

"Hermione?" His eyes found her immediately upon entering destroyed room at the top of the astronomy tower.

She was there, curled into a corner with her head on her knees fast asleep. His face softened at the sight and he took a deep breath.

No other wizards, no bodily harm. She was intact, and okay, and alone.

His throat clenched.

Of course, she was alone. She'd been alone since he'd made himself unavailable.

Gods, how could he be such an incredible git?

She'd spent all of her time at Hogwarts with companions. He'd just expected her to survive on her own.

No one to turn to because of Weasley's stupidity.

He felt like the biggest cad.

Severus knelt quietly beside the witch and brushed her hair back from her face. She looked so peaceful, it was rare, she always looked so pained when she slept.

With a deep breath he gathered her in his arms and marveled at how light she actually was. He'd never actually had to carry the witch.

She stirred and he moved his mouth close to her ear.

"You're okay, and I won't ever leave you alone again." He muttered, his lips brushed her cheek and she curled into him more.

Never again. He'd had the best of intentions, giving her space, time to think. He'd been wrong.

He brought her to their chambers and warred with himself for a long moment on where to take her.

Finally, with his stomach still reeling from his worry, his fear at her being gone he clutched her tighter to him and took her to his bed.

Her eyes fluttered open when he laid her down and he stared down at her, her brow furrowed.

"Severus?" She looked dazed, confused, and so very adorable.

"You're fine, go back to sleep, we can speak in the morning." He pulled his own robes off and kicked off his boots.

"No, I'm dirty! Your bed!" She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"Sheets can be changed in the morning, I will even run you a bath then." He climbed over her into the bed and pulled her to her chest. She ceased to struggle and lay back against him.

"I thought you didn't want me around anymore." She blinked into the darkness of his room and he groaned behind her.

"I was stupid, sleep, we will speak in the morning, I swear it witch."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus woke to an empty bed, again the sound of a shower running caught his ear and this time, less surprised, he pulled himself from his bed and summoned a house elf to take care of the sheets, Flicky, the house elf, left behind a meal for the 'sweet' Hermione Granger and 'bossy' Master Snape before he vanished with a soft crack.

And of course 'bossy' Master Snape, had burnt toast. It hadn't been a surprise, the elves thought it funny to pick on him, he took it for affection and shrugged it off.

When she stepped from his bathroom dressed in only a towel he watched her with narrowed eyes and she blushed from the edge of the towel to the tip of her ears.

"Hermione…" He breathed, staring at her, his eyes focused on the slight swell of her breast above the rim of the towel.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll go get dressed, I thought you would still be sleeping." She squeaked and made to escape but he stopped her, his body a wall between herself and the door.

"I have something you can wear." His voice had dropped several octaves and she watched him with wide amber eyes. His body slid against hers as he passed her to his wardrobe and pulled free a white shirt. Handed it over.

"Breakfast is there, on the bed, I will be out momentarily." He looked at her pointedly, clear instruction not to leave. She settled on the edge of the freshly made bed and smiled, her fingers caressed the smooth material of his shirt.

She slipped it over her head and laughed when she was forced to roll up the sleeves to have hands again. She could hear the shower running and pulled her wand from her robes from the night before, a quick charm to dry her hair and it was thick curls around her face again.

She brushed her fingers through it softly and turned to lean back on the bed, against the headboard.

It was only a few minutes later Severus came out, hair wet and dripping around his face and a towel slung low on his hips. She observed him without a word as he disappeared behind the door of his wardrobe only to reappear in a pair of black boxer shorts moments later.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as if daring her to say something but she only smirked and remained silent.

He toweled his hair, left it damp around his face and slipped on a pair of trousers, nothing more, before he slipped onto the bed across from her. She could see every rigid scar that decorated his flesh. Like little medals of honor, she almost reached out to touch them but thought better of it.

He always caught her fingers when she tried to touch the one on his neck, she thought he would probably be the same about these.

They ate in comfortable silence and when their plates were gone she gave him a quizzical look.

"Aren't you going to work today?" She half-whispered, her eyes cast down to the soft black sheets on his bed. He caught her chin, tipped it up and looked her straight in the eye.

"No, Hermione, we are going to talk, and then I am going to spend the day with you. Soon students will return and we will not have this time together."

"Together? Was I wrong? I thought you'd been avoiding me for the last week." She narrowed her eyes, watched his black eyes closely, he could keep his face blank, but his eyes would always betray him.

"I was, yes." He admitted, paused when she tensed, he wanted to reach out to her but first, first he needed to say his peace, and then, if she allowed it, he could hold her.

"Go on, I know there's more." She watched him expectantly, eyebrow raised, waiting for the rest. He took a breath of release, she would let him explain himself, it was the most wondrous feeling knowing that.

"I thought, Hermione, I want to pursue you, I want to take you out, hold you, wake up beside you, but…stupidly, I thought you needed space. Weasley had only just hurt you so, I couldn't push you, try to start something that you were not ready for." His black eyes were honest, locked onto hers and she blinked, her lips pursed.

"I asked you not to leave me. I meant it, don't leave me alone, Severus, I can't handle it." Her eyes were so open, so honest. "I wanted to be with you, before Ronald…and I knew you only thought of me as an apprentice, and then you said those things after…and I got my hopes up." She wrapped her arms around herself, breathed in the smell of him that lingered in his shirt.

He forced himself not to lean forward.

Would she forgive him this?

"It was the wrong choice, I see that now. You worried me so much witch, when you vanished, I thought you'd been taken, killed, the worst images ran through my head. It was like slow torture. I learned something, however, something so very important." She looked up at him, amber eyes sparkled and he held out his hand palm up, she looked at it, an offer.

She knew it didn't mean he wanted to dance this time.

Her soft smile was tentative, her hand shook when she reached out for his.

He'd really shaken her faith in him. He knew that, still she took his hand, allowed him to pull her to his chest.

The warm flesh of her cheek against his chilled chest was magnificent, she pulled herself into his lap, her legs curled beneath her as she leaned into him.

"What did you learn?" She breathed into his chest, his warm breath caressed the top of her hair as his lips settled there.

"That if anything were to happen to you, I would be lost. You've been a fixture here for such a short time, yet somehow it feels like this room, these chambers, _that library_ never existed without you." She tipped her head back and looked up into his face, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I worried you." It was her turn, her lips pressed to the underside of his jaw, his arms tightened around her and she smiled.

"It was my own doing, am I forgiven for my idiocy?" He pulled back to better see her face, she pursed her lips as if in thought before she smirked up at him.

"I know how you can repent." Her fingers danced across one of the scars on his shoulder and he tensed, the sensation so incredibly strange, not unwelcome, her touch was so delicate.

"What is it you require of me, witch?" He grunted and she wet her lips, her eyes sparkling.

Dumbledore had taught him well that was never a good sign.

"Kiss me Severus, like you mean it, show me how much you want this." There was a challenging lilt to her voice and his eyes immediately found her lips and narrowed there.

"That is all?" His voice dropped an octave as he stared at her mouth, she shivered in his arms.

Perhaps she hadn't thought that through very well.

"I will not be too easily won." She taunted, yes, she'd lost her mind.

"As you say, witch." He smirked, gave her no opportunity to taunt him further. His lips took hers, sweet and slow at first, a gentle caress. When the fingers of her right hand found his hair the kiss deepened and she gasped against his lips.

He needed no more permission, his tongue found the cavern of her mouth, caressed hers and explored her, tasted every flavor of her sweetness. She moaned and the kiss deepened further, his hands came up to fist in her hair, tugged her head back to increase his access as he dominated her mouth.

He pushed her back, his mouth still on hers and fell above her, his hands came up to grasp the sides of her head as he held her to him. Devoured her.

She was lost in the sensation, the forceful push yet soft lips that declared exactly how much he wanted her.

He was showing her, showing her how he wished to possess her in the push of his kiss, how he wanted to love her in the gentle strokes of his tongue, how he wanted to burn her alive in his groan of pleasure at the taste of her mouth.

She squirmed beneath him, her fingers dug into his back, he'd grown accustomed to the sensation. Knew now, she was holding on to him, no intention of ever letting go.

As he pushed her back into the mattress, his hands on either side of her face, holding her, proving to her how much he wanted her he didn't care. She could hold on to him forever and he would remain.

As long as he was breathing he would never go from her again.

He pulled back, his eyes locked on her face, her eyes took a moment to flutter open as he stared down at her plumped, reddened lips.

His thumbs stroked her temples gently, reverently.

"Have I proven myself, witch?" His voice was a deep rasp, every ounce of desire burning behind the words.

"I think I require a second showing." She blinked up at him, her eyes sparkling and he knew, he was forgiven, had proven himself.

Still his mouth took hers again, and again.

Their day was spent in much this way, laying in his bed sharing the most intense kisses of the witch, and the wizard's lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus placed a delicate kiss to the top of Hermione's head as he left her in his room. She drifted off to sleep, exhausted from a day of planning their lessons for the next week, when students would return, and brewing some very complicated potions.

He would join her soon, and soon could not come quickly enough for him as he stepped into his personal lab.

Yes, he would much rather be in his bed with his little witch curled against him than in the lab, seeing to a few last minute potions for Poppy.

Luckily, she understood his need to complete his work and had, grudgingly, told him to go and work, all but pleaded with him to stay until she'd fallen asleep.

He knew she was still struggling, though perhaps not as badly as she had been only a few months earlier she still had troubles, still had night terrors that woke her screaming and thrashing, eyes open and mouth agape.

His nightmares had dwindled since she'd begun to share his bed, all but faded aside from the odd flash of horror when he dreamed he woke and she was gone.

And she was gone in the way that she had never been there.

It was a nagging, disgusting feeling, thinking he could never win such a witch.

He had though, and she looked at him with those wide amber eyes, so full of trust, so full of care.

Severus dreaded the day she asked about his scars, the day she asked about his past, what he'd done for the Dark Lord.

What he'd done before going under cover, before acting as a double agent, and then while he was a double agent.

It turned his gut to think she may ask him that someday, that he would tell her.

That it may be the final straw, there was every chance she would not forgive him that.

He should enjoy his time of peace while he had it, he knew this. Knew he should indulge in every smile she granted him, every hug, every time her fingers grasped at him as if he wasn't real.

And of course he did, in his own way, he'd catalogued every time in his memories, stored them for the day that she inevitably discovered what a wicked man he really was.

It would destroy him, when she did.

He stirred the potion in front of him and rubbed at his eyes, he was exhausted. Needed to silence his train of thought before it carried him off the deep end.

Severus had promised, promised her he would never leave her again, that she would have to force him away, and even then he may never leave her completely. He would still feel the strong urge to watch over her, to care for her.

What had started out a relationship built on the need to repay a debt had turned into something so much more. So much deeper.

Could he claim to love her? He very nearly thought he could.

"Severus!" Her cry tore through their chambers and caught his ear in his lab, the door left open so that he could hear her should a nightmare take her while he was away.

This was not the voice of her sleep though, and it brought him to her faster than he'd ever thought his legs could carry him.

Her cries rang through their chambers and he dashed into their room to find a man, death eater's mask fixed firmly in place with his fingers in her hair, tugging her, trying to drag her toward the fireplace.

She was fighting valiantly, pulling back until her scalp bled trying to reach her wand, just out of arm's reach.

"Stupefy!" Cast without a second thought the man immediately released Hermione's hair and she rolled across the bed with a wince, grabbed her wand and joined him at his side, her wand in the air.

The man fell to the floor and his mask fell away, if the long white blonde hair poking out from his cloak hadn't given him away it may have been a shock that Lucius Malfoy lay on the floor, unconscious.

Hermione cast a quick Incarcerous charm and fell onto the bed, the blood from her scalp ran freely down the side of her face and Severus hissed, coming to her side.

"Thank Merlin you heard me, I couldn't reach my wand, couldn't focus for Accio, my head is throbbing." She gripped her head between her hands and his own came up to cover them. Wand still in his left hand held there as well.

"I should have known he would try for you, the best way to get to Potter is to get to you, and Potter is the best way to sway the Ministry, how did he enter though?" He glanced to the man, prone on the floor and still unconscious, the man that had been his friend.

He had to wonder if Lucius had actually come for Hermione, or if he'd just thought to drop in on an old friend and stumbled upon an irresistible opportunity. The witch asleep in his bed. He would need to seal his fireplace.

"I think he came through the floo." She blinked over at him as well, a sad look in her eyes.  
"Draco will be glad he's been found, but Severus, it will break his heart to send the man to Azkaban." She blinked up at him, there was that sympathy, that desire to help even those who did not deserve it.

Was he so undeserving as he thought Lucius to be?

He hoped he wasn't.

"Lucius knew what he was doing when he joined the Dark Lord's side, Hermione." She winced at the reverential name and gave him a look.

"Voldemort, that title continues to give him power, Severus." She blinked up at him and he nodded his head, the fingers of his free hand drifted down to her jaw.

"I'll do my best, love, I make no promises, it was beaten into me." He blinked down at her, her head leaned against his stomach, pleased with his answer.

He held her to him for a moment before she whipped back, stared in horror at her blood staining his shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bleed on you." She winced, the motion her face made caused her discomfort as it tugged on her scalp.

"I will heal you and then take him to Minerva, she can deal with him from there." He brought his wand up as she leaned back away from him, so he could see the damage.

"I'll get in touch with Harry and Draco at Grimmauld and give them a heads up, then, shower." She leaned forward to kiss his abdomen after her head was sufficiently healed and he tensed.

"Hermione, love, please." He gritted his teeth, black eyes burning into the top of her head. She glanced up at him, an innocent- not so innocent- shrug.

"Sorry." She smirked and hooked her fingers through those of his free hand.  
"Come back to me soon." She kissed the back of his hand this time and he nodded, black hair swayed around his face before he turned to Lucius and lifted him with a simple charm.

As soon as he'd left the room she sighed and leaned back on the bed, her eyes creased at the corners.

That had been a close call, it had been incredibly difficult to play off that she was okay. She slunk into the bathroom and slipped into the shower, let the warm water was away her blood, and her tears.

She'd hate to worry Severus over something so silly. He didn't need more difficulties than he already had out of her.

SSHG

"Dunderheads, everywhere." Severus muttered to Hermione who sat beside him at the staff table. As his apprentice it was her place to sit at his right. She watched the students file in behind Neville, who had begun an apprenticeship under Professor Sprout, and had asked for the honor of caring for the first years.

Hermione thought it was sweet, the way he was already prepared to look after them. She hoped he'd find his way to head of Hufflepuff someday, she would say Gryffindor but Neville had insisted he did not want the title.

'Headstrong Gryffindors, no thank you.' He'd huffed at her when she asked and she'd only laughed and shook her head.

It had probably been herself, Harry, and Ron who had soured him on the idea to begin with. They had not made his first years as suspicious housemate very easy. Though now he was a great friend.

She was certain a non-Hufflepuff could still end up their head of house. He portrayed their traits as well, loyalty, kindness.

Hermione glanced over at Severus' scowling face and shook her head. He would be softer on his students this year, however minimally it was. Still, she could see he'd lost some of that edge, that mask of pure hatred he'd worn when she'd met him as a first year.

The sorting began and she grasped his hand under the table.

"Yes, I suppose we can say goodbye to our halcyon lifestyle now." She smirked and he returned it in kind.

"I feel you are being sarcastic, love." He muttered to her as another Ravenclaw was called out.

"I fear you are correct, dear Severus." His smirk deepened and she could tell he was fighting a chuckle as they watched the rest of the sorting in silence, their hands still twined beneath the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stared down at the silvered envelope in her hand. She had a very good idea who it was from when she'd seen the owl but she was still surprised to see both Harry, and Draco's names scrawled across the front of the envelope.

"What do you have there, love?" She smiled and leaned back into him, he'd come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin fell to her shoulder. Peace.

She felt peace every time he made such motions.

Snow dusted the ground as she stared out the window and flashed the envelope.

"I believe we have been invited to a wedding, dear Severus." She turned her head to peck the side of his face before her fingers pried apart the wax stamp on the back and pulled the heavy invitation out.

Much like a howler it unfolded and played a pretty tune as the words drifted from it, much softer than a howler, thankfully.

"You are invited as an honorary couple to the wedding of Misters Malfoy and Potter. They cordially invite you to stand at their sides on this momentous occasion as their maid of honor and father of the groom." Severus blinked a few times.

"I suppose, with Lucius in Azkaban and his mother dead it makes perfect sense he would request me." Severus narrowed his eyes at the invitation.

"Please record your RSVP, wedding colors are silver, green, and red." The invitation fell back into Hermione's hands for the recording of their answer and she snuggled back into Severus.

"Can you tolerate what will no doubt be a very to-do event for Misters Potter and Malfoy?" She teased over her shoulder, he growled in her ear, his teeth grazed the skin.

"No, but to see you in your finery again, I think I can withstand any hardship." Hermione blushed, recorded their answer quickly and tucked it into her pocket, she would go up to the owlery at her next chance.

She spun in his arms and hooked her arms around his neck as he stared down at her, black eyes intense as he took in her face.

"Hermione…" He breathed, his face falling to hers, his lips capturing her own in the sweetest of kisses.

"We have class Sev." She grinned up at him, her fingers caught his jaw and caressed the smooth skin there delicately.

"Later then, my delicious witch." He smirked and turned from her, disappearing down the hall and leaving her breathless.

"Damned man." She hummed, a soft smile on her face before she followed behind him.

SSHG

"Hermione, stop, I cannot concentrate, you insufferable witch." Severus groaned, he was trying to do his grading but the witch who'd maneuvered herself under his desk, up between his legs, and had finally settled on his lap only grinned at him playfully.

"We've been grading for three hours Sev." She caught his hand that held his quill and it fell to the parchment he'd been grading, ink splattered across the paper and he growled lowly. "Oh please, it can be cleaned up. Come with me, please?"

She'd managed to scoot his chair back significantly by this point and stood, tugged his hand.

"Don't I give you enough attention, witch?" He grunted as he stood from his seat, she could tell he was not really too irritated though, by the way he allowed her to tug him along.

"You give me plenty of attention Severus, this night is for you. If you dislike what I've done for you then you may return to these boring essays and slave the night away." She had managed to drag him into the dungeon hall, soon she lead him into their chambers where he paused.

The entire room was lit by candles, glowing softly as they floated along as if on air. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the night sky and there were blankets laid out where normally their chairs and sofa sat in the library, a fire roared in front of them.

He glanced to the little witch at his side who smiled serenely and led him to the blankets where she pushed him to sit.

There was a glass of firewhiskey beside him and he raised an eyebrow as she rounded on him, stood right in front of him, the fire lighting her skin with brilliance.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing witch?" He cocked an eyebrow at her but she only grinned and unfastened her robes, one button at a time. When the soft fabric fell away she stood before him, a deep black nightie, sheer on her breasts with only a panel of thick silk around her middle, beneath was a lacy pair of knickers, little bows tied on them, so easy to unlace and pull apart, his breath caught in his throat.

She flushed stood in front of the fire as he stared up at her, the glorious being in front of him.

"Severus?" She looked like she was starting to second guess herself and he sprang into action, coming up on his knees and his hands grasping her hips, pulling her to him.

"Gods witch, what are you trying to do to me?" She played with the strap of her nightie, her eyes sparkled with the candlelight around her.

"I understand that it may have escaped your notice, but the students have returned from winter break a week ago, yet there is still snow on the ground. Have you a guess yet what time of year it is?" She cocked an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes on her, unsure where she was going with this.

"You've lost me, perhaps because your body before me has taken all of my attention." He growled into her hip, his teeth nipped her there and she hissed.

Her fingers twined into his hair and forced his head back to look into her face.

"Severus Snape, I knew you would forget this oh so important day." She cast a tempus, quickly, nonverbal, wandless, she never ceased to amaze him.

It was ten after midnight, he gave her a lost look.

"Severus, it's your birthday!" She bent down to kiss his forehead, her eyes sparkling. "The ninth of January, 1999. And how long have we been together?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He felt this was a trick question but opened his mouth to answer anyway.

"Am I counting from the moment I decided you were to be mine, or from our official decision to be together?" He smirked up at her and she ran her fingers through his hair, brought them back to his jaw and ran across it gently.

Gods her touch was maddening.

Especially in the little bit of fabric she wore, showing her off to him.

"When did you decide I was to be yours?" She questioned, her eyes sparkled as she stared down at him.

He smirked.

"I fear, my dear, it may have been the moment you slipped and busted your arse in the bathroom." She wrinkled her nose at the memory but the smile on her lips reached her eyes.

"Then, count from then." She breathed when his fingers came around to grasp her bum, gave it a little squeeze.

"Then nearly eight months, my darling Hermione." His lips had gone back to her hips and she tangled her fingers in his hair, her head fell back as his hot breath caressed her.

"I'd say that your birthday falls at the perfect time for this gift then, wouldn't you?" She tipped her head back up to look at him. His face had worked its way beneath the loose gown and his mouth was busy laving at the soft skin beneath.

"I think it is your most brilliant idea yet, now come here." He groaned and tugged her down to him, flipped her beneath him on the blanket. His mouth found her skin again, tasting, hungry.

She mewled and wiggled beneath him, moaning when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot and her eyes drifted closed.

"Gods Hermione, I've wanted to taste you for so long." He'd drifted downward, his fingers undoing the cute little bows on her knickers, a tight coil of heat settled in her abdomen, drove itself to her core as he slipped a finger in, then another, and spread her before him.

A delicacy, a feast for his eyes and his taste buds, he dove in, gave pleasure to her flesh over and over until she shuddered and cried out on the floor.

Only then did he remove his clothing, as she lay there, recovering and watching with dewy eyes. He smirked as his shirt fell away and she hummed her approval.

He moved to come down to her again as his trousers and boxers were tossed to the side but she caught him. Her tongue laved his tip before he could protest and soon he was buried in her mouth.

This was not where he wanted to finish however, no, he wanted to finish in her tight, hot core.

He pushed her back when he felt himself reaching the edge and nearly toppled over when she licked her lips lustfully.

"Ahh, witch, are you ready for me?" He groaned out, coming down between her legs and lining himself up. She bit her lip.

"Severus, this was the greatest invitation I could come up with." She smirked and he groaned, his fingers grasped her knees tighter.

"I cannot wait to bury myself in you." She squirmed, "To hear you shout my name as I drive myself into. Mine Hermione." He thrust forward, filled her to the brim and left her mewling and moaning as she clenched around him, so tight.

She should have told him she was a virgin, he would have gone slower. She blinked up at him.  
"I didn't want you to take it easy, Severus, this is for you." She grasped his hips with her thighs and tugged him closer with his legs, driving him into her to the hilt. He groaned, hissed at her tightness around him.

"You. Are. Mine." He enunciated each with a thrust and she moaned. His, this witch was his.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione, tell me something." Severus propped himself on his elbow, his fingers caressed her soft midriff as they lay, twined around one another in their bed. Her sleepy eyes turned to him, biding he continue.  
"Why did you tell me you couldn't send Weasley a Patronus, that it had changed?" She pursed her lips, her fingers coming up to caress his cheek.

"Severus, have you cast yours since the war?" He blinked, his fathomless black eyes shining back at her.

"No, I don't suppose I have." He glanced at his wand and grabbed it from the nightstand, curious what she was talking about. Conjuring a happy memory was so much easier now he was with her, it simply flowed from him as he cast. "Expecto Patronum!" He called, shocked when a lithe cat leapt from the tip of his wand, a jaguar yawned at him, sleek, beautiful.

"When I went to the shack and you were alive, I was so happy, I cast a Patronus to go retrieve Harry and Ron but it had changed." She cast hers next, another feline, sleek and cool burst into life, settled beside his own, smaller but every bit as majestic.  
"I think you turned into my happy thought then, and every time after that." She blinked up at him, the Patronus expelled with the slash of her wand they vanished, each dropped their wands back to their nightstands.

"How did mine change, to change yours?" He blinked over at her, confused, it had been the doe, the reflection of Lily for as long as he could remember.

As long as he'd been able to cast it.

"I think, when you thought your debt to Lily was paid you let go." She glanced away, unsure how he would take her opinion. She could feel him tense beside her and her heart fell.

She'd hoped, hoped that had been proof of his feelings for her.

And she supposed she would always hope, and hope, and hope.

She would never have the same place in his heart as the woman.

So selfish was she, to wish she did, to wish she could eclipse her.

Lily Potter had loved someone else, had married, had a child with another man. She was here, in his bed.

Her stomach flipped and she dashed from the bed. Sounds of her getting sick drifted from the bathroom to his ears and he winced.

Damnit, why couldn't he ever react to the woman in a timely manner.

And he knew, just knew he was the reason she was ill in the bathroom, crying over a toilet.

SSHG

"Hermione." He approached her the next day, trying to ignore her puffy red eyes and pale face.

She looked like death.

His fault, it was his fault.

That acidic feeling crawled through him again.

"Not right now, Sev." She turned away from him, her feet carried her away to her own room, a room she hadn't slept in for months.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the closed door.

He'd finally done it, ruined things with the one woman who meant anything to him. The one who meant more to him than Lily ever had.

"Hermione." He leaned his head against her door, spoke through the soft sobs he could hear.

"Severus, not right now, okay?" She called through the door, he could hear her sniffle.

He couldn't ruin it like this, couldn't let her be ill over him, cry because of his once upon a time love for a dead woman.

"Hermione, just hear me out, please love?" He all but begged through the door, it slipped open a crack and he stepped back. She looked so haggard, he felt like the lowest of the low.

"I understand, I've never been enough." His stomach clenched, he'd murder every boy she'd ever dated, kill his way through them all. They'd done this to her, and he'd start with Weasley, it was easy for her to miss the dark look in his eyes as she kept her own downcast. "I'm not trying to replace her Sev, I'd just…" He cut her off with his lips pressed to hers.

She shoved against him, fought for a fraction of a second before she gave in, allowed herself to be consumed in his kiss.

It was how he'd proven himself the first time, why balk at what works?

"Hermione." He caught her hair in his hand, held her to him, tipped her head back so he could lay little kisses on her neck before he took her mouth again.  
"I never so much as kissed Lily, how could she possibly overshadow you? My childhood love? Nothing, it's nothing compared to you." His voice had grown forceful as he held her hair, his lips scalding her neck as his other hand found her hip, tugged her flush with him.

She panted.

"Why then?" Her voice may as well have been pleading, she was so damaged and he hated it, wanted to take away all of that self-doubt, all of that second guessing.

"Because, it shocked me when you spoke of her." He let her head fall back forward, stared hard into her eyes but did not release his hold on her hair. She would not run away from him again, she would wait for him to speak.  
"Hermione, witch, love, you are with me, mine, she was never mine, not meant to be mine. I had to accept that long ago, I paid my debt to her, absolved myself. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I love you more than I could ever have loved her if I must." She blinked up at him, her eyes watered.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do you foolish girl!" He growled, his face coming to her ear, the heat of his breath falling across the soft flesh.  
"Hermione, she was an infatuation, a best friend I could never have, when I got her killed my debt to her was solidified in Harry. I cared for her, but I know now, I didn't understand love then, obviously I loved her, but it wasn't the same, not as with you. You hold my heart and soul in those little hands, witch. I'd pledge myself to you tomorrow and everyday thereafter if it would soothe this worry." His voice had dropped, the words danced across her skin and scorched her.

He loved her, really loved her. She'd overreacted, again. She didn't know why she'd been so sensitive since the war. She blinked up at him, her stomach coiled fresh heat at the intensity of his black eyes.

"Prove it." She clenched her jaw and he growled into her neck, his teeth nipped the sensitive flesh there and she gasped.

"As you say, Hermione." He groaned when his lips found hers and before she knew it she was pressed against her door, his mouth claiming hers with ferocity, his body flush against her.  
"My perfect witch." He breathed against her mouth and she mewled beneath him.

"I love you too, Severus." She breathed between kisses, spurred his ferocity.

His searching mouth begged for more of her, to have all of her at once.

"Mm, witch, you will be the death of me." He broke away for just a second before he took her mouth again, and again, and again. "Mine, you are mine." He groaned.  
"My perfect witch." A whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione wore beautiful silver dress robes, trimmed with red lace that helped to accent her every curve. Her eye makeup was smoky, sultry, her red lips lush. Severus had a hard time stopping himself from loosing her hair and taking her right there as she adjusted his own black, green trimmed dress robes.

"Gods you are the most gorgeous thing to walk this world." He breathed over her, his eyes narrowed on her lips. She grinned up at him.

"You're not half bad yourself, Master Snape." Her fingers walked up his chest and she came up on her toes to whisper in his ear.  
"I've charmed it not to smudge, no worries my love." She fell back to her flat feet. She'd chosen shoes that had no heel, remembering his stab at the shoes she'd worn to their last get together. It seemed like it had just been the day before to Hermione, she found it hard to believe she'd been with him for ten months.

"Brightest witch of her age indeed." He brought his lips to hers, kissed her deeply, his hand coming down to hold her by her lower back.  
"I love you." He rasped and she gave him that glorious smile, the one that melted his heart.

"I love you as well, my wizard." She winked at him and turned back to her mirror, touching up her hair quickly before she turned back to him.

"Ready? Draco will be panicking." She nudged the boy's godfather, her eyes sparkled.

"He is what the muggles would call a bridezilla, I fear." He grunted, his black eyes narrowed. He'd been tortured over the course of the planning for this wedding. Father of the groom was a difficult task, he'd even written to Lucius, complaining at the man for being such an idiot he couldn't be there to do the things Severus was having to do.

Lucius of course had not written back. He was still quite cross with his friend for turning him in, he supposed it would make more sense to him, if he knew of Severus' extremely deep feelings for the witch.

"He deserves his perfect day." She smirked and they stepped onto the grounds. The warming night air was dotted with little sparkling lights that seemed to float just everywhere. Even glittered over the lake.

They found their places at the back of the crowd as everyone was being seated and parted ways with a swift kiss. Hermione went to stand off to the side, waiting for it to be Harry's turn to come down the aisle, Draco would be escorted by Severus, the rehearsals had been something to talk about.

As Harry's maid of honor she would walk down the aisle with Ron, whom she had yet to spot.

Suddenly the redhead appeared and her eyes flicked to him. He looked a bit ill and she wondered if he was okay. "Think of the devil." She muttered to herself with a little smirk and he took no notice as he turned to her, a goofy smile on his face.

"You look great Hermione." He snatched her into a hug and she pulled back, uncomfortable, she could feel Severus' eyes on them.

"Where is the girlfriend you told me about? You did bring her didn't you?" She questioned casually, completely over it in all honesty. She'd found the man she considered to be her true love, had been pushed together with him by Ron's thoughtlessness. She could harbor him no ill will for that alone.

His face fell.

"We broke up, several months ago." He shuffled closer, she tensed but if he noticed he certainly didn't back off.  
"You look really nice, 'Mione." He insinuated himself closer still and she twitched uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Ronald." She forced a tight smile and he stared down at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"I realized, while I was with her, she was just a replacement for you. You've had some time haven't you? To become a bit more available?" He was staring at her hard, his face serious.

Soft singing began then, the choir Draco had insisted upon and he fell silent. Still, he looked determined and she winced. Glanced at Severus who looked fit to be tied.

Oh, this was not good.

She and Ron hooked arms when it was time, walked before Harry down the short aisle that parted transfigured benches. All manner of people were there watching, some in disbelief, others happy for the two boys who'd come to join each other. Draco wore white dress robes, a lovely red tie hooked around his neck. Harry black dress robes, green tie around his neck.

A shared respect, a shared love.

Who would have ever thought, Slytherins and Gryffindors coming together in love as they were.

Hermione shed a few tears and Ron tried to hook his arm around her shoulders as they watched the ceremony but she shrugged him off every time.

Their hands were bound by Minerva, who performed the ceremony beautifully and soon they were bound together into eternity. Their eyes never left one another and Hermione swore she could feel the love rolling from them in waves.

Fine line it is, between love and hate.

The happy couple soon joined the others on an enchanted dance floor, Severus gave Draco a turn around the floor, his duty as acting father and he actually looked quite proud of his godson.

Ron caught up to her then, as she watched the father/son dance and her eyes flicked to him, she wanted to watch her wizard dance with his godson, not talk to Ron.

"I wanted to ask, 'Mione, would you like to dance? I saw you dance with Snape at the ball and, you looked like you've improved." She forced down her scoff and kept her eyes on Severus.

"Severus is a wonderful partner, yes." She agreed and he stared over at her, she could feel his wide eyes on the side of her head.

"On a first name basis with the git, sorry, but that's just crazy to me." He grunted, his hand coming out to grab hers, she snatched it away. Severus eyes flicked to her before they returned to Draco. He was saying something to his godson, she hoped they were words of pride, of wisdom, something positive.

Draco's grey eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"So, do you want to dance, after the two special dances?" She flicked her eyes to him, Severus was handing Draco off to Harry, soon he would be stalking toward them, come to save her and whisk her away from the awkward situation. And that was the kicker wasn't it? He was asking her to dance with him, asking her in a more than friendly way about her emotional availability.

It turned her stomach. He'd broken it off with her, he was a very literal case of 'if you can't handle me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best.'

She caught Severus' eye as his long strides brought him through the crowd to her, Ron was still watching her expectantly, he grabbed at her hand again and so distracted she was by Severus that he succeeded. Severus sneered, she could feel his irritation from their distance.

She wanted him to close it faster. She shook off Ron's hand, shot him a look.

"Severus is my escort, Ronald, don't be rude." She snipped and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione, I'm trying to ask you to be with me again, don't focus on him and give me your time for a moment. I miss you." He trailed off his eyes darting between the two. As if he knew, just couldn't admit it to himself.

"We're better as friends Ron, you said it yourself." She glanced over at him, his blue eyes were watching her with scrutiny, she could almost see the gears working in his head.

Her eyes flicked to Harry and Draco dancing and she grinned at the pair. Gods they looked so in love. And then she looked at Severus again, he'd closed more than half of the gap, having gotten caught by a few old acquaintances before he could come to her.

She gave him a soft smile, as if to assure him she would survive.

His eyes flicked to the redhead who was still watching confused.

"I don't really think that though, I know you were going through a hard time, I should have been more supportive, should have helped you through it. I'll never abandon you during a hard time again." This time her eyes flicked to him, their amber depths true stone as she stared at him.

"Enough Ron." She couldn't bring herself to say more, her stomach was summersaulting inside her body. If Severus didn't get to her soon she would break down. He'd been the only thing keeping her afloat for these ten months. If Ron lashed out, said anything ugly, meaning it or not, she could ruin Harry's wedding.

She really didn't want to do that.

She loved Harry too much.

Her eyes fell back on the happy couple, they were still dancing, cheek to cheek, their eyes so filled with love. Others had begun to join them on the enchanted dancefloor. A buzzing light flew past her face and caught her attention for just a second.

She felt like her senses were hyper aware, as if she were honing in on things to acutely.

"That could be us, Hermione, I know our love was- is that strong." He put his hand on her shoulder, spun her to face him. This time Severus was close enough to hear his grunt of disapproval.

His arms came around from behind her just in time and she sank into him, her eyes fluttered closed.

Ron cursed under his breath.

"I apologize, Mister Weasley, I am afraid I owe my lovely girlfriend this dance." He shot Ron a dark look, Ron who only stood, gawping. Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"He was there for me when I was falling apart, he deserves me at my best." She quoted her own inner thoughts and turned to Severus. Her hand held out to him, palm up. He smirked.

"Are you well, witch?" He questioned, low in her ear when they'd made it to the dance floor. She hummed her approval as her head fell to his chest, the hyper aware senses dying down.

"Thank Merlin for you Severus, you are the best thing to ever happen to me." She clutched him tightly, swaying to the music against his body and he smirked into her hair, kissed the top of her head.

"And you me, Hermione." He breathed into her hair and she smiled against him. Her eyes flicked to a flabbergasted Ron and she wanted to feel sympathy, really she did.

She just couldn't.

Perhaps Severus was rubbing off on her a bit more than she'd thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione opened the door to her shared chambers with Severus with a curious look on her face. It was rare someone knocked on their door, especially so early in the morning in the middle of summer. School had been out for several days.

The last of the children packed away to their homes for the months that stretched before them.

Severus had gone to collect potions ingredients, she was nearing the end of her year long apprenticeship and soon she would need to brew her most complicated potion. If all went well she would send off her potion to a select board of potioneers who would then decide if her work was advanced enough to move into the next stage of becoming a Mistress of Potions.

It was very stressful business, mastering an art such as potions.

Ron was in front of her, eyes locked on her face and she stumbled when he shoved past her into her chambers, her eyes narrowed.

Something was wrong with him, he wasn't acting right.

"You're gonna' hea' me out this time 'Mione. I- ma, not leaving 'til you do." He swayed a bit where he stood and she narrowed her eyes on him.

He was drunk. Very, very, very incredibly drunk.

"Ronald, what exactly do you think you're doing?" She crossed her arms across her chest, the door still open behind her, she had every intention of throwing him out.

"Shu'up, just shu'up and listen to me for a bloody mi-n-ut." He demanded, his hands snatching her by the upper arms and flinging her to the side. The door slammed shut and she glared at him from her place against her sofa, the place where Severus would hover over her when he found her reading.

These were her chambers, he had no right to storm in, drunk or not.

"Ronald, if Severus catches you here…" He slammed his clammy hand down over her mouth and she cocked an eyebrow, incredibly annoyed now. She moved to summon her wand but the spell left his drunk mouth before she could stop him.

"Incarcer-ous." It was a wonder it was intelligible enough to work and that he hadn't simply blown her up, but no, she fell, completely bound, onto her sofa and he glared down at her.

"Now you're gonna' liss-en, you got no choice. Don' talk o-r i-ll haveta gag you." He narrowed his eyes on her and she rolled her own amber eyes. Annoyed more than anything.

He knelt into the floor and lay his head against her chest and she cringed. She'd been with Severus, cool, composed, controlled Severus for almost a year, she wasn't accustomed to sweaty palms and emotional outbursts that were not her own anymore.

She was incredibly uncomfortable too. She knew Ron wouldn't do anything to her, just needed to get whatever was going on off his chest.

Still, she felt for him if he didn't hurry up and get out, before Severus came back.

She couldn't guarantee her friend would survive this transgression.

"'Mione," he cooed and she tensed, she'd always hated the nickname. It annoyed her. "I'm so sorry I broke up with you while you were hurting. I-m so st-u-pid. I sho-uld ha-ave hehl-pud you." He drooled a bit on her chest and she wrinkled her nose. Gods, drunks were disgusting.

"Ron, it's too late. Let me go." She breathed out, her eyes locked on the top of his redhead. This was ridiculous, and she was forgiving him for it already.

Why? Why did she forgive him this?

"Shhh- ssshhhh…" He slurred, his hand coming up over her mouth and nose, nearly blocking her from breathing. She flailed a bit, trying to knock his hand loose, he'd suffocate her on accident if he wasn't careful.  
"Ahhhwwwwww stoopppit." He glared and his hand shifted enough for her to suck a deep breath through her nose, his fingers smelled like firewhiskey. He must have started spilling it after so many drinks.

Hermione groaned.

She was actually starting to wish Severus would hurry up. Who cared what he did to Ron? Look what Ron was doing to her!

But then, she did care didn't she? Would always care what happened to him and Harry.

Still, she was trying so hard to live her own life.

She fought the urge to bite down on his hand.

"I- hu- I – luh-huff ew 'Mi." He admitted, his lips seeking her skin, finding it and sucking at it gently. She screeched under his hand and flailed, trying to make him see what he was doing. She was not a willing participant and he needed to realize it. Before his drunk brain made him think it was okay to go too far.

She was suddenly all too aware of how dangerous her situation really was.

Even if it was Ron, he was too drunk, this was not good.

"Shhhhuhhhh." He grunted again, his lips finding the skin of her chest and drooling-sucking at it, she felt sick.

Finally, she bit down on his hand and his eyes went wide as he pulled his hand away.

"Wu-ut wa-s tha' fer?" He groaned, looking mad, he glanced around, as if he didn't realize where he was.

Gods he was even further gone than she thought.

"Ron, you need to stop touching me. I'm with Severus." She insisted, wiggling her legs and trying to pull herself up right, she wouldn't be at such a disadvantage if she was up.

She was suddenly very frustrated with herself for not learning more wandless magic.

Accio would bring her wand to her, but it wouldn't help her with her hands bound flat to her sides.

"No-oh, no-h yer nawt! Yew- you- ju-st thi-hink yew -er." He groaned and she sighed, her head falling back.

This was absolutely ridiculous, she wondered where Harry was, he was supposed to be keeping up with his best pal.

But Hermione knew, he was with his husband, having fun.

Ron's lips suddenly fell on hers and she screeched, her body flailed all over the sofa trying to get away but his hand simply came down on a breast and held her down.

Her face was getting hot, she was so angry, so incredibly angry.

She bit down on his lip but he only hummed at that and kissed her harder, she had started to cry. Her face hot, tears streamed into her ears.

She was screeching into his lips now, trying to blow into his mouth to make him stop, nothing was working, and he was holding her face and she was flailing and she was so frustrated.

So stupid.

She was never opening the door again.

His blood was in her mouth she'd bit his lip so hard and when he pulled back to look into her eyes he seemed clearer, more cognizant. At least, for a half a second.

"Mmm, see-ee I sai-yud yew luf-fed me st-e-ell." He grumbled and his mouth descended on hers again. She swung back, tried to headbutt him. His grabby hands came down to caress a breast and she made a low pitched agitated noise.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and it was the most blessed moment of her life. She cried loud into Ron's mouth and the muffled scream brought his eyes right to her. Black eyes raged as Ron pulled back again to caress her cheek. Didn't even realize Severus was there. She sighed.

He'd been drugged, she knew it now, even drunk Ron wasn't quite such a dunce.

"Severus! Don't kill him! He's drugged." His face was still contorted with rage as he stunned the redhead and watched him fall to the floor. He cast the counter-charm for the bind Hermione was in and she leapt over Ron into his arms.

Her face was streaked with tears as she buried it into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried, over and over and he pulled her back, held his her face in slender fingers, ingredients forgotten on the floor.

"Merlin witch, it isn't your fault." He wasn't enraged anymore, his face was soft, his eyes searching hers and she cried, and cried, and cried.

Severus clutched her to him, his heart pulsing in his chest. He wanted to destroy the redhead, absolutely and entirely wipe him from the face of the world.

He wouldn't though, for her.

Drugged or not, the redhead had touched his witch.

He would never trust the boy alone with her again.

Severus brought his face back, tried to kiss her but she fell to the floor, fell away from him.

"No! No, don't kiss me!" She cried, her face buried in her hands.  
"Sev, Severus, don't, just, oh gods." She sobbed and he growled low in his chest. He'd planned to send for Minerva but he knew, knew in this specific situation it was Potter who was needed.

He turned, strode to the fireplace and immediately floo called the boy who lived, who was luckily in his living room, his husband on top of him.

"Sorry to interrupt Potter but we have a situation here." He grunted into the room and Harry broke away from Draco, stared at the green flames.

He could hear Hermione's sobs in the background and his blood ran cold.  
"I'll be there in a moment."


	13. Chapter 13

Severus sat in his large armchair, hands clenched as he stared across the room at a regretful, but sober, Weasley. His witch was curled on Potter's lap, her shaking had ceased but her face was buried in his chest and Severus wondered if she would ever come back to him.

Gods, Weasley had just put a major roadblock in their relationship. He wanted to hex him into oblivion, the forbidden curses not enough.

He may have been jealous of Potter, holding his little witch did he not know, beyond the shadow of a doubt that it was only blood that marked him as anything but her brother. And even then, had they the ability they probably would have eliminated that difference as well.

Her breathing had fallen even and he assumed she was asleep, the boy-who-lived stroked her back and stared over at Weasley who looked absolutely shattered.

It was the only reason he was still alive, he'd be dead if not for that absolute remorse.

"Who were you with Ron?" Potter questioned and Severus clenched his jaw. He didn't think he was ready to hear the redhead speak. In fact, if he had his way he would be off having a duel right now, working out his frustrations.

Unfortunately though, his usual dueling partner now resided under the constant surveillance of dementors. Anyone else he would have dueled with was either dead, locked away, or useless to him now.

"I- I don't remember." Weasley had his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shook his frustration. Yes, he'd been 'drugged' as Hermione had put it, slipped a potion that all but eliminated his inhibitions.

It had been easy for Severus to find the antidote when he knew the perpetrator.

Still, he wanted to throttle the little redhead. His head was aching with frustration.

Never, he would never been in a room alone with his witch again.

The redhead had sealed his fate by coming here.

Severus was still glaring and Potter shot him a look.

"I need to take Ron to the aurors offices and see if we can't sort out who decided to make his, and Hermione's lives harder. Can you?" He bounced the brunette who clung to him and Severus gave a little nod, stood, a dark tower in the room, and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She muttered in her sleep and he growled, low in his chest, his glare set on Weasley.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so bloody sorry!" Ron stood, intimidated by the dark wizard who glared him down.

Harry observed with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione had been right to want this wizard, to love him. He'd not understood it at first, had been as accepting as he could in their correspondence but in private asked Draco, it made no sense to him. Now he knew.

This wizard covered her, held her to him as if she was the most precious thing in his world. Glared daggers at Ron who'd had no control over his actions.

Spared Ron, if only for her. Would have killed him for the same cause.

Severus stared him down until both boys had stepped through the fireplace to go to the ministry, and only then did he slump down into his chair with the witch cradled to him. His arm that had held her now freed to wrap around her his fingers danced down the length of her curls.

His lips pursed. He thanked whatever gods were listening that he hadn't gone further, he didn't know if her psyche could have handled it. He'd made such strides with her but she was still so delicate.

Of course, she put on a brave face, always pretending to be stronger than she was in front of others. It was here, in the privacy of their chambers she'd allowed herself to fall apart, time and time again, with him.

And now she wouldn't stop apologizing to him. She had to know he didn't blame her, would never blame her.

"Hermione? Hermione love." She stirred her eyes fluttered open to look up at him, confused how she'd been moved but not asking any questions. She bit down hard on her lip and he rubbed little circles on her back.

"Where did Harry and Ron go?" She questioned, she sounded better than she had when she'd fallen asleep at least. He hugged her to him, deep breaths of her sweet scent.

He had to remind himself she was here, okay, with him.

"They went to the ministry, they're going to try to piece together who dosed Weasley." He bit the boys name and Hermione winced.

"It wasn't his fault, Sev, he couldn't stop himself." She blinked up at him and his jaw muscle twitched, tensed.

She would forgive those boys anything, he knew she would, the same as she would forgive him anything. It was maddening.

"How does a bath sound?" He questioned, his face nuzzled her hair and she sighed into him.

"That depends." He pulled back to look at her pursed lips.

"On what, witch?" He cocked an eyebrow and she thought how sexy the motion shouldn't be.

"On whether or not you will join me." His chest rumbled, a deep sound reverberating from within.

"You are feeling better then." She didn't miss the relief in his voice.

SSHG

Hermione watched as Severus, and a gentleman she'd only just met by the name of Fundus- she thought wizarding names were just ridiculous sometimes- dueled.

He'd been aching to take his frustrations out, to have a good duel and though she had offered and he had proclaimed her his equal, he also expressed in all honesty that he could not whole heartedly cast toward her.

She'd shrugged it off, understood, he didn't want to hurt her, and even if she could defend herself he would never be able to get over that worry that he might.

Fundus- yuck- was a talented duelist, a gentleman Severus had attended school with and Auror for many years there-after. He'd gotten in contact after he'd spoken with Harry and offered to spend a bit of time giving Severus some relief.

They'd been Slytherins together and while not friends- Hermione always wondered if any Slytherins were actually friends with one another- they had been close acquaintances, studying together. Sharing the same dorm room.

Severus threw a reflective charm up just as Fundus cast and Hermione couldn't help but admire him.

It was attractive, the crease of concentration on his brow, the stern, powerful stance. The long-legged strides he took when his opponent backed away. He did not back away, she'd not seen him once retreat as he stood with one hand behind his back.

His black hair would blow backwards at times, showing her the profile of his face and making her stomach crawl toward her chest. Her heart and stomach often found themselves warring for position where he was involved.

She held her knees to her and winced when Fundus was sent flying backwards by a particularly good cast on Severus' part, the man was on his feet in an instant however. She watched with interest as he and Severus rounded on one another, he was like a snake, coiling around his prey and Hermione could only watch as her beautiful wizard went in for the kill.

When Fundus fell to the ground bound Severus smirked at the man and cast the counter-curse. Helped him up with a strong arm and the two stood talking quietly for a moment.

"Again?" Fundus questioned and Severus' eyes flicked in her direction. She shrugged as if to say 'it's your choice' and he gave a nod.

"Once more then." He smirked and they began to round on one another again.

This time Hermione watched equally as close, noticed the smooth, calculated flicks of his wand. She wet her lips, gods he was sexy when he was focused.

She started a bit when Minerva joined her on the ground, her posture much more pristine as they watched the duel.

"He's needed this." Hermione commented, glancing to the older witch who watched with interest as the wizards fired charm, hex, curse, spell one after the other at one another. They were well matched but something in Severus' confidence told Hermione he would wipe the floor with the other wizard in a true battle.

"Yes, they all need to let off a bit of steam at times." The elder witch commented, her eyes flicked to Hermione who watched with interest, curled in on herself.  
"They also believe they need to frequent practice, it keeps them from feeling they will not be able to do their 'duty' should the moment arise." She commented and Hermione's eyes cut to her.

"He babbles a lot about that, how if he doesn't practice he won't be able to protect me." She stuck her chin between her knees and looked back to the duel.  
"Honestly, this year has been rough for him, and I know that, it has been rough for us both." Her eyes took on a glassy look and Minerva nodded. She'd thought perhaps her cub needed someone to speak with who was not so deeply entwined in her life.

"He loves you Hermione, more fiercely than I've seen him care for anything else in his life." It was the younger witch's turn to nod.

"I know." She stretched her legs out in front of her and stared at her wizard, her eyes misty.  
"It's good to see him doing what he enjoys, so at peace when he's dueling." Hermione chuckled.

"You're right, it is." Minerva glanced to the men on the field, she needed to ask her question before they were done.  
"Are you ready to take over his classes next term, Hermione?" Her eyes flicked to Minerva who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"Of course I am, but why, where's he going?" Minerva put a hand to her knee, trying to calm her.

"Nowhere dear girl! I just want to offer him the DA position." Minerva's eyes twinkled.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Severus lay in bed, side by side, their fingers twined together as they stared at one another. Her eyes were focused on the little smirk of pleasure on his lips, his even breaths as she watched him.

He tugged her closer, brought her to him and kissed the top of her head.

So right, the way she fit in his arms, he couldn't imagine a time that they hadn't been so close, a time she hadn't been his.

Always, he wanted her to always be his.

"Hermione." He muttered into the top of her head, her nude body pressed against his shivered.

"Mm?" She didn't want to speak, just lay there and breathe him in. He was her haven, her home.

Two years, they'd been together two, beautiful, blissful years and she had no complaints. Could not imagine being anywhere else.

"Hermione." Her eyes flicked open and locked onto his, his lips tipped up in a rare smile as he watched her expression morph from tired, to annoyed, to content.

"Yes love?" She finally moaned, his lips found hers and kissed her, deeply.

"Will you marry me?" He finally asked, his hand coming back to his nightstand and pulling the box there away. She stared at him with wide eyes, her face a mix of pure shock and pleasure.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him, bare breasts pressed into his chest and he groaned into her ear. Gods he loved this witch.

She was his everything, his everyone, his most important person.

"Try not to choke me to death, love." He grunted and she laughed, pulling back and staring him in the face. The last year had been difficult, no one would argue them that. They'd found their way through it though, Severus now the permanent Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione the Professor of Potions.

"Won't the students be so confused to have two Professor Snapes!" She giggled, gleeful, happy, so happy.

"Gods I love you." He grunted, his lips catching hers as his fingers pried open the ring box and pulled the shimmering ring from it. She pulled back and presented her hand. Watched him slip it onto her hand.

It was beautiful, a rope woven from silver and eternal, circling into forever.

No stones, he knew her, knew her love of simplicity, her desire not for flashy things but only his devotion.

"I love you too Sev." She brought her fingers to either side of his face, kissing him passionately, their kiss deepened and soon he hovered above her. His hard length twitched against her thigh and she groaned, rocked herself into him.

He moaned as he found himself sheathed in her hot core, her back bowed to him, fixing him between her clenching walls and rocking with him. He took her, soft, slow, all of his love.

All of him. Always.

Always together, always entwined.

She was a part of his soul.

"Severus!" She cried, her orgasm rocking her around him as he found his own released, his lips fell to hers, left them, kissed her everywhere, jaw, eyelids, lips, cheeks, everywhere he could reach. Finally, when she stopped shaking and clenching beneath him he pulled himself free and fell beside her. Pulled her into his arms and cradled her to him.

His little witch, his little fiancé, soon his little wife.

Hermione held up her hand, her eyes admiring the ring that rested there, soft against her flesh.

SSHG

Hermione lay across Severus' lap in their library, a book to each of their faces and their eyes tracing the pages. It was a normal day without students, an average summer day the pair chose to spend inside, in one another's company.

She snuggled herself closer to him and yawned, her eyes drooping for a moment before snapping back open and he closed his book to look down at her.

"Have you heard from the potioneers yet?" The question had been niggling at him but she'd said nothing about it and he assumed it meant she hadn't.

"No, they're taking their sweet time. Aren't they?" She scoffed. She'd completed the first part of their task, excelled at their so called complicated potion and now, now she'd had to send off three scrolls filled with everything she knew about potion making, as well as two vials of the hardest potions she could make.

She'd thought she'd done a damn fine job but they still hadn't gotten back to her.

When they did, her next, and final task would be to create her own potion, completely on her own with no help.

Severus didn't like the idea but, he was a control freak and she was accustomed to it.

"I promise, I'll tell you as soon as I hear something." She hummed, her fingers came up to hook into his hair and he smirked, his mouth came down to capture hers, gently, a tasting.

He would never get enough of her lips.

"Have you heard anything from Draco about his help with the wedding?"

She grinned.

"We're going to taste sweets next week, I'm very, very excited, my dear future husband." She grinned and he wrinkled his nose.

"Just please, try not to choose things too sweet." He was watching her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Bitter and black like your soul then?" She teased, eyebrows raised and he flicked the tip of her nose.

"Absolutely not, you've not allowed any bitter blackness to remain in my soul, my love." He grunted and she grinned up at him.

"I should hope not. Though please, never lose that darling dark edge." His chest rumbled.

"I can promise you my future wife, there will never, ever come a day." She shivered against his legs and her face flushed, brought a smirk to his lips.  
"I think, I would like to have my own tasting today." He stood from under her and before she knew it her book was discarded and she was being carried off to the bedroom, screaming and giggling the entire way.

"I love you, Severus Snape." She laughed when he tossed her onto the bed and the door slammed behind him.

SSHG

Hermione greeted the new charms Professor politely as he stepped into the castle a week before the arrival of students. Minerva had sent her as an ambassador, the nicest Professor in the school and she smiled at him with her arms hooked behind her back.

He was a young man, not much older than her, probably Fred and George's age, with sharp blue eyes and floppy silver hair. She greeted him whilst rocking on her heels.

"Hello, I'm Professor Granger." She grinned, finally holding out a hand which he took with an enchanted little smile. Hermione ignored it.

Not interested, at all.

"Mikeel Thrush." He greeted, his hand warm and firm around hers before he brought it to his lips to kiss. Her eyelid twitched but if he noticed he said nothing.

"I teach Potions but I very much enjoy charms, I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about." She smiled politely and motioned for him to follow as she turned. She didn't miss his eyes on her bum and smirked.

Oh, her wizard was going to be jealous, and this was going to be entertaining.

"Good to hear it, I'd thought everyone here would be a boring old person." He admitted, his hands jammed in the front pockets of his jeans as he caught up to walk beside her. Her eyes flicked to his attire and she shook her head.

"You should really put on your robes, however, it is very important we set a good example for the incoming students."

"I have a week though, don't I?" He shrugged and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Too accustomed to her wizard and his strict beliefs on things.

Not that she wasn't just as bad.

"Right, well, the headmistress' office is just through here." She stood in front of the gargoyle and motioned to it.  
"Bogey beans." She recited and he glanced at her.

"What?"

"It's her password, a throw back in remembrance of Professor Dumbledore before her, he had quite the sweet tooth."

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows and stared down into her face hard, his eyes narrowed on her lips.  
"Well, I hope to see you later then." He shrugged and she motioned to the stairs.

"Best get on with it then, otherwise you'll have to walk up them all." She glanced at the rising staircase with a smirk.

Oh yes, her wizard was going to eat this one alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione almost laughed at loud at the way Severus glared at the new Professor who had taken the seat on the other side of her at the staff table. She was stuck between them, trying to stifle her giggles and staring down into her plate while Neville led the first years into the great hall again.

He'd officially replaced Professor Sprout this year and was a full fledged Professor.

She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up and he smiled back with a wave.

Yes, they were quite possibly the most immature Professors to ever walk Hogwarts.

No, she really didn't care.

Her eyes shot to Professor Thrush who put his hand on her arm, a ploy to get her attention that earned a covered chuckle from Neville and a dangerous snarl from Severus.

She could see her fiancé's jaw begin to tick and brushed the wizard's hand off, not wanting Severus to attack him at the welcome feast. Students were soon seated and the meal began.

Thrush pestered her throughout the meal, making her turn to him regularly when she was trying to converse with Severus and when they were leaving- Severus having gone ahead to greet the new students in his house the wizard caught Hermione by the arm in the corridor.

"So, where is it that you sleep?" He questioned, rather suggestively and she raised an eyebrow, looked around to find a dangerous lack of people in the halls.

"My chambers are in the dungeons, near my classroom." She pursed her lips and watched him with interested eyes.

"Perhaps I could join you there, have a drink and talk about charms." She fought down the smirk. Oh, he did not know how thin of ice it was he'd begun to tread. She wanted to be nice, and polite, she also- very nearly- wanted to watch her wizard smash this one.

She shook her head, no, she'd had enough fun. Letting Severus be a bit jealous was one thing, goading him into murder was quite another.

"I apologize by I fear my bedmate would prefer that didn't happen." She smiled brightly, turned as if to leave but he caught her by her shoulder and spun her back to him.

She grunted, it really, really, really annoyed her when people tried to manhandle her. Unless it was her wizard of course.

After Ronald…she would never tolerate it again. Her eyes narrowed.

"Pardon, but do I look like a child's toy to you?" She bit out, her eyes narrowed, he looked surprised by the action but stood his ground.

"Now, now, don't play hard to get. I've not seen a single wizard here who could be your bedmate, except perhaps the one who brought in the first years, and he sat nowhere near you." He cocked his own eyebrow this time and Hermione blinked up at him. Annoyance played across her features.

"Excuse you? Hard to get? No wizard?" She was watching him in shock, she was certainly not accustomed to pushy wizards, even Severus gave in to her whims fairly easily.

The advantage to his being in love with her, she guessed.

"It isn't him is it?" He smirked, cocky now and Hermione shook her head, still trying to figure out exactly what this wizard's internal error was.

"No, it certainly is not, in fact, my fiancé is quite a bit different from Neville."

"Ah, he's your fiancé now, not simply your bedmate?" He was all but laughing at her now and she stamped her foot, growing annoyed. Just as she was reaching for her wand strong, warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she sank back into the strong scent of her wizard.

"Fiancé, bedmate, dark wizard, holder of the medal of Merlin first class, hero." She looked up at him to see his smirking face above her. "Did I miss anything love?"

"Perhaps sultry sex god." He rumbled into her ear and she turned back to the new wizard to see him giving her a look of something that appeared to be shock crossed with disgust.

"Aren't you just a bit old for her?" He wrinkled his nose and Severus caught Hermione's arm with a swiftness that betrayed his own abilities, stopping her wand before it could drive into the wizard's throat.

"Hermione, love, darling, calm down. It won't do to kill him. Come love." He was trying to tug her away but she was glaring in the young wizard's direction.

"I thought your flirting was cute at first, I even found the jealousy you evoked a bit amusing, but…" She paused, her gaze darkened. "Do. Not. Ever. Insult. My. Wizard. Again." She bit through her teeth before she allowed Severus to drag her away.

As soon as they were around the corner her back was jammed into the wall and his mouth was latched onto hers. Devouring her, he groaned into her lips, his hard length grinding into her stomach.

"Gods witch, have I told you how sexy you are when you take up for me?" He was grasping her hair on either side of her head, his fingers knotted in the thick curls.

She gasped for breath.

"No, but I think you could show me." She grasped his shoulders and his hands left her hair for her hips, his mouth latched to her neck as he lifted her easily from the floor and she hooked her legs around him. He walked her further around the corner, into a dark corridor and with a flick of her wand his trousers and boxers were around his ankles.

"Gods I love when you come up with new tricks." He could feel his tip pressing into wet heat and his eyes narrowed. "No knickers love?" He questioned and she grinned, her head tossed back in a laugh.

She dropped herself onto his firm length and cried out when he filled her, glad they'd found somewhere more private.

"I'd hoped you would discover at the feast." She panted, her eyes closed as he pressed her into yet another stone wall, his hips bouncing her on him as he drove himself into her, over and over. Built her tension.

She whimpered.

"Discover what my love?" He grunted into her neck, trying hard not to force her into the wall too incredibly hard.

"That I decided meals are officially underwear optional." She fell into a moan at the end of her sentence as she came reeling and clenching around him. He followed, his seed spilling fort before he lay against her against the wall.

Slowly, steadily he pulled himself free and she dropped to the floor, her skirt and robes settling back where they belonged. A scourgify and he was cleaned up and his trousers were being brought back where they were meant to be.

"I think I like this idea of yours." He smiled as he bent to kiss her, soft, gently, she wrapped her arms up around his neck and tunneled her fingers into long black hair.

"I'd hoped you would." She purred into his ear when the kiss broke and his fingers twitched, itched to work their way beneath her skirt and feel the soft flesh there.

"Mmm, I cannot get enough."

"I hope you never do."

He breathed against her ear.

"Bed, now, witch, I will show you how insatiable my need for you has become." She giggled as she dashed through the halls, Severus and his billowing robes hot on her trail.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione flicked the ring on her slender finger and watched it spin. She was on a break in between blocks of classes on a Friday and she couldn't be more happy to have the moment of peace.

She'd discovered something, something very, very important that morning.

Her eyes focused on the little vial in front of her. She'd come back and brewed it directly after speaking with Poppy, knowing it was important, that she would need it.

Her eyes blurred as she focused, too hard, on the vial.

She was pregnant. Very, thoroughly, incredibly pregnant.

She'd just gone for nausea medicine and she'd walked out stunned nearly out of her head.

They'd been so cautious, always using contraceptive potions and spells. Never once had she failed to make sure they were safe.

She put a hand to her still flat stomach and her eyes flicked to the vial again. She needed to drink it, it would calm her down.

She needed to calm down, she could feel the world spinning around her, dizzying and confusing.

Hermione Granger had managed to get pregnant.

It was a disturbing thought, one she hadn't planned to worry herself with for a long time yet. But a child, a child that was hers, that was Severus'.

She blinked.

Severus, what would he say?

What would he think?

She picked up the vial and tossed it into the garbage.

She'd never actually been going to drink it, she didn't think.

She thought she just wanted the option, the choice.

At the same time it probably would have been entirely ineffective.

If she really thought about it she would never take the chance away from Severus, no, the potion was probably a dud anyway.

She'd just needed to think through it, to make the decision on her own.

Her stomach twirled and she leaned over into the bin and lost what little bit of breakfast she'd been able to get down.

A house elf appeared at her side, its large eyes glittered as it stared at her.

"Ah, a baby, the Madam Snape will be so good." Hermione blinked and tilted her head as the elf vanished away the remains of her breakfast.

"What do you mean, Flicky?" She tipped her head and he smiled, a broad smile. She'd always found their grins a bit on the creepy side, if she was being honest, still she believed they had rights as well.

"Madam Snape's baby will be best, cared for so loved good." Flicky said, placed an apple on her desk, and vanished with a quiet pop. She smiled where the elf had stood and her hand drifted over her stomach again. Her wastebasket was empty, the potion gone and she was glad for it.

She felt bad for even brewing the wretched thing.

No one had to know though. No one ever had to know.

SSHG

"Severus." Hermione poked him and he twitched. "Severus." Again.

"Severus." He groaned.

"Sev. Sev. Severrruuussss…" She sang and his eyes flicked open with a groan, he'd been up all night preparing for a DA exam and was hoping to use his Saturday to sleep in.

Apparently his little fiancé had other plans.

"Yes Hermione. What is so important at seven in the morning?" He grunted, his arm over his eyes.

She smirked.

"Oh, it's very important Severus Snape. You sit up and pay attention to me right now." He moved his arm. It was rare she took that serious tone with him and he sat up immediately, worried he'd forgotten a birthday, anniversary? No.

He gave her a questioning look when she grabbed the hand that had been covering his face and grasped it tightly.

"I have something very important to tell you Sev." She pursed her lips. "I was going to tell you last night but my eyes just would not stay open." She smiled and he watched her with narrowed eyes. She was acting suspiciously.

"Hermione, love, you've not killed anyone have you?" He cocked an eyebrow and Hermione giggled shaking her head.

"No Severus, in fact, I'd say it's quite the opposite." This really confused him, the opposite?

She'd figured out how to raise the dead, to bring things to life?

That didn't sound right.

His brain was working on overtime as he watched her, tired form a lack of sleep and confused.

"Severus…" She stared at him, her eyes soft. "…We made a life." She watched patiently for the realization to light his face.

It did, as soon as she placed his hand on her stomach and his eyes were wide.

His nostrils flared and she almost laughed.

It was a rare moment she got to surprise him, she liked to enjoy it when it happened.

"How?" He blinked down at his hand on her still flat stomach, a life. There?

Now?

How?

He was reeling.

"I was shocked as well. I thought I was just getting sick but Poppy insisted she test." He blinked at her, his other hand coming around to join the first as she knelt between his spread legs on the bed.

"A baby?"

"Yes, a little Snape."

"Merlin…" He trailed, stared at her hard. "…I'm glad we're binding soon." He blinked at her and she shook her head, messy brown curls danced around on her head.

"Soon, soon as in in a week, Severus. You haven't completely lost it have you?" She blinked up at him, a playful smile on her lips and he growled, leapt on her and pushed her back, careful now more than ever to keep his weight from her.

"What was that now, my mouthy little witch?" He grunted, his mouth finding hers and latching on, his hands coming up to grasp the sides of her face.

She smiled into the kiss.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still in there." She winked, amber eyes sparkled up at him and he smiled, a real, true, full face smile.

"Gods how you honor me. My wife, my child, my perfect witch." She shivered at the words.

He only called her his perfect witch when he was preparing to devour her.

She quite liked it.

"My perfect wizard." She fired back this time, her eyes glittering as she stared up to him. He growled, low and deep in his throat and his lips took hers again, consuming her.

His hips ground into hers and she moaned, her eyes fluttered closed as he showed her, again and again how much he loved her. The stroke of his tongue against hers hot, the passion in his kisses unrivaled.

She gasped for breath when he pulled away.

"Oh please, please never stop kissing me like that." She breathed, her eyes glistening with tears, he wiped away a stray.

"As you say, witch." And his lips took hers again, possessing her, owning her, devouring her, loving her, worshiping her.

The best feeling in the world.

"You deserve only the best things I can give you." He groaned into her mouth when he broke away again and she shivered.

"You deserve so much more than the best." Her lips leapt up to peck his and he stared into her eyes, hard.

"You're giving me everything I could ever desire, Hermione. My love." He rasped into lips and she felt more tears escape, she was an emotional wreck.

His thumbs caressed her cheekbones, her temples, his eyes entranced by her beneath him, her hair spread across the pillow like a halo.

"I will continue to give you," his hand shifted between them to spread across her abdomen possessively, "you both, everything of me. I promise, my witch." She whimpered beneath him, overcome by his intensity of emotion.

And his lips took hers again, a love, a claiming, a passion that she was certain no other witch and wizard had shared.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione and Severus lay together in bed. It was the night before their ceremony and she was jittery with nerves as he stroked the skin of her stomach reverently.

She had eventually told him about the potion, how she'd brewed it, stared at it, and then thrown it away.

Hermione had expected him to be angry with her, to lash out, to call her selfish. Instead he seemed to completely understand, understand that she just needed the perceived choice, the ability to decide it wasn't what she wanted.

She had no doubt he would have forgiven her even had she gone through with it and it only endeared him to her more.

She lay her face against his chest and reveled in his arm around her back. He was hers, her perfect wizard, her soulmate, her husband, the father of her child.

And it was wonderful, and she couldn't get over it, as she lay there in the silence and stared at a thick, masculine nipple she wondered at how he would react if she bit it. She didn't think on it long as her tongue flicked out to lick it and he groaned in his sleep.

She slipped her mouth over the pointed flesh and her tongue flicked back and forth over it. His eyes snapped open, deep black and shadowed with lust.

"Hermione." He grunted and she shushed him before her mouth fell back over his nipple, warm and soft, her fingers trailed down the center of his abdomen to wrap around his quickly hardening staff and rubbed, up and down motions. Soon she'd slipped beneath the blankets and taken him in her mouth. He grunted, his fingers found her hair and grasped it, hard.

His hips bucked as he grunted, groaned, hissed, and called her name in his half asleep state. When he released into her mouth she crawled back up him and lay against his chest, licking her lips. He groaned.

"You really will be the death of me witch." He grunted and held her tighter to him. Oddly she felt more relaxed herself and soon both had slipped into a deep sleep.

SSHG

Hermione's stomach fluttered nervously inside her as Ginny helped put the finishing touches on her hair. She was meeting Severus in less than an hour and then they would be together, forever, bound for the rest of their lives.

Her stomach was sick not only because of the baby but because of her incredibly volatile nerves.

She blinked back tears and Harry put a hand to her shoulder on one side, Ginny on the other. Ron had chosen not to attend.

Which had hurt her feelings at first but then, when she thought about it, was probably for the best. Severus still glared darkly when his name was mentioned, she wondered if he'd ever be able to forgive the redhead. She had.

But they were different people, they complemented one another so well, her and Severus.

"I feel sick guys." She groaned, her hands coming up to cover her face and Harry chuckled.

"Do you remember how much I cried before Draco and I got married. I thought I'd never stop crying." He comforted her with soothing circles on her back and she relaxed, minutely.

"Man, I'm never getting married, you guys make this seem so serious." Ginny crossed her arms and Hermione couldn't stifle her laugh.

"It is serious Ginny! This is the one, the only one, for the rest of my life." Hermione stared at herself and her friends in the mirror. She looked lovely in her long silvery dress robes. Bright gold and green flowers decorated her hair, the curls pulled and pinned and done up with many falling about her face.

Draco's head popped into the room a little too soon and Hermione's heart stopped.

Stopped and then rushed to life, her lungs felt like they would collapse.

"Breathe woman." Draco laughed as he came up behind her and brushed off her friends.  
"Give us a minute." He shooed his husband and Ginny away and rounded on Hermione, coming right up in front of her face.

She watched him with watery eyes.

"Are you having second thoughts, Hermione?" She shook her head no.

"No, no nothing like that! Gods no." Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was so happy for magic, her makeup would not be ruined.

"Are you afraid he's having second thoughts?" She shook her head again.

"No, I know he loves me." She tried to breathe and Draco put his hands on her shoulders, grasped them firmly, she slowly calmed down.

"Breathe, it's overwhelming. I know it is, Harry and I, we were so worried, the what ifs. We both knew we would never change who we were with. I woke up one night crying because I was worried he would die when we got married. Silliness. It's all silliness Hermione, you love each other. I've watched you together when you come to visit. It's real."

"What if…" Draco shushed her.

"No what ifs, Granger, you two were made for each other. Now go get him." He raised his blonde eyebrows and Hermione smiled with a sniffle. Rubbed her eyes.

"Who would have thought the cocky prat would be the one to bring me down."

"Who would have thought the…ahem…would end up my godfather's wife." He cleared his throat, spared her the word.

"It doesn't hurt me anymore, Draco, it's a word. It means nothing."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay, no more, before I start to cry. Let's go before your fiancé comes hunting for you, he was already pacing having you away from him for five seconds." Hermione burst out laughing as they stepped out into the cooling night air. She'd wanted an evening wedding.

"Wonderful isn't he?" She cooed and he blinked over at her.

"Something like that."

And this time they both laughed.

It was quiet when Hermione stepped up to the end of her short aisle. Their set up was similar to Draco and Harry's wedding with much less fluff, and much more black. Severus was stood at the end, staring at her with wide black eyes, his lips curled into that little smile he only wore for her.

Her eyes started to water and she begged herself not to cry, bargained with herself that she didn't need to.

Harry held her arm and walked her down the aisle with a delicate stride, Ginny before them and soon she came to stand right across from the man of the hour.

She blinked up at him, his hair, which had grown well past shoulder length was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, his black eyes sparkled under the emerging stars and his hands were balled into his black dress robes. A clear sign he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her.

He exhaled.

The small crowd of their friends looked on as Minerva began the ceremony, and finally Hermione's panic was quiet. Everything was right.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hermione, I fear I have been wrong in the past, when thinking that you could never be more lovely. Tonight, tonight you have reached the pinnacle of loveliness. I am afraid, were you anymore more beautiful I would be forced to relinquish my claim on you. I hardly find myself worthy of your presence now." Hermione stared up at her husband with wide eyes as he swayed her on their enchanted dance floor.

The ceremony had gone beautifully and now they danced, surrounded by their friends. Hermione beamed up at her husband, her eyes sparkled with moisture.

"Severus, gods, I wish I could word things as beautifully as you do. I just, I love you." She reached up to cup his face as they danced and he smirked. His black eyes sparkled like the night above them and she adored them all the more.

Hoped their child had his eyes.

In fact, she'd love for their child to look exactly like him.

She would have no complaints.

"My love, you show me how much you love me every day." His smile was genuine. "When come to my lab, only to drop a kiss and retreat, when you run your fingers down my back during a meal, the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. Hermione, you are the epitome of actions showing more than words ever could."

This time tears did fall, they fell and his thumbs came up to catch them before his arms encompassed her and their dancing stopped. He kissed the side of her head, his own eyes closed as he held her to him. No one said anything, interrupted the couple instead they only looked away from a moment that seemed too intimate to witness.

Soon, Severus lead her from the dance floor and held her on his lap while their friends laughed and talked around them. His fingers twitched when they found her hip through her dress robes, they sought the line of her knickers and he was pleasantly surprised she'd not worn any.

He smirked into her neck.  
"I see our undergarments optional agreement is still very much alive." His breath caressed her sensitive neck and she shivered atop him, ground her bum back into his very alert erection.

"I believe the wedding bed calls." She turned to whisper into his ear and he smirked, taking his bride and slipping through the crowd of their guests.

They made their way quickly, and silently through the halls of Hogwarts and as soon as they were safely locked away in their chambers his hands cupped her face, his mouth descended upon hers.

"Shall I show you, Madam Snape, how truly glad I am that you are mine?" He growled into her lips, hot breath exchanged between them as he pushed his knee between her thighs, trapped her against door with a force he rarely exerted.

She groaned under him, absorbed in the hard press of his knee to her heat, the strong line of his body against her and large hands on her neck and face.

"Tell me, Madam, how much you want it." There was a wicked glint in his eyes and she felt herself grow so much wetter. Her stomach coiled with heat.

He wanted her to beg, wicked, wicked man.

"Severus, oh please." She plead into his mouth, her lips pouting out to touch his, he drew back.

"Mm witch, I do so love the way you beg." He growled into her ear, his firm erection driving into her hip, she groaned against him, her hips grinding her down onto his knee.  
"Tell me you want my cock inside you, Hermione." He hissed into her ear and she moaned loudly. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes, yes Severus, please." She moaned and mewled and he pulled her off the door, his lips catching hers as he drove her backwards into the bedroom, his fingers pulled the lovely ceremonial robes from her body and casting them aside.

Gloriously nude beneath, just as he'd hoped.

"Unh, Hermione, lay down." He pushed her gently by her shoulder and she fell onto the bed, knees hooked over the edge as she stared up at him. His black eyes zoned in on her glistening wetness, he licked his lips.

Predator.

Her husband was all predator.

He knelt to his knees and stripped his own dress robes from his body quickly, his torso deliciously bare and only black boxers, tented by his throbbing erection.

Long, slender fingers parted her fleshy lips before him as his shoulders forced her hips further apart. Open, so deliciously open to him.

She bit her lip when his mouth descended upon her, licking and sucking until she couldn't see straight anymore. Her fingers balled in the sheets, her cries filled their room.

"Tell me how much you want me inside you witch, driving into you, fucking you, claiming you." He growled, coming up to stand and dropping the boxers, she blinked at his exposed erection. This ferocity was new and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

Yes he'd been possessive before, but never like this.

Truly, she was his witch in every sense now.

"Please Severus, please take me." She cried, her amber eyes burned as they opened to stare up at him, he smirked, licked her juices once more from around his lips before he motioned for her to crawl back on the bed.

She did so, all too willing, ready for him. Soon he knelt between her thighs, his hard member at her entrance, begging to be sheathed inside her.

He was going mad with his desire. Seal the bond, make her his in her entirety. Forever.

He drove himself into her with one smooth motion and she cried out, pleasure sending her hips rocking against him as he thrust.

His motions took on a life of their own, heavy, thick, needy thrusts into her.

"Tell me who you belong to, with, Hermione." He leant forward, grasped her hair in his hand as his teeth found purchase on her neck, her hands grasped his back, her fingernails biting into the flesh.

"You, oh Severus, yours!" She cried out and he smirked into her neck, the raw need to hear the words from her lips dulling the cruel passion he felt pulsing through him.

He slowed his thrusts, rocked against her more gently and she shivered beneath him, never having experienced something quite so intense.

He drove her finally and quickly to her release and rolled so she was on top of him when he'd spilled his seed into her.

His fingers caressed her hair as she shuddered atop him, still coming down from her irrationally strong orgasm. She could feel the pulse of magic swirling around them, the glow on her skin showing just how strong their bond had grown.

"Gods Hermione, I haven't hurt you, have I?" He felt almost guilty for becoming such a beast but she only lay little kisses to his chest. She knew he was not only worrying for her, but the baby.

"We're fine Severus. We're blissfully and totally fine." She kissed his chest again, and again.

"Thank Merlin." He breathed, brushed his sticky hair back from his face as he stared down at the top of her sweat drenched head.

"Let's get one thing straight right now though." Her eyes came up to his and he flinched, worried she would admonish him for being too rough.

He'd lost himself to the moment and his heart was tugging in his chest, aching.

"You're mine as well." She smirked and kissed his chest one more time before she fell against him. He groaned into the cool air of the chambers and breathed just a little bit more easily.

"Forever, my love."


	19. Chapter 19

"Adeline Jean Snape, you put your brother down right this instant." Hermione demanded, rounding the corner of their small cottage on Hogwarts' grounds. Cailen Severus Snape fell immediately to the ground with a thud and Hermione shook her head.

With stern eyes she snatched her daughter up from the ground and carried her on her hip into the house, setting her in a corner and flicking her wand at a little timer on the counter.

"You do not move from this spot until that bell rings." She told the six year old girl with a stern face before she popped back outside to check on her son. He was ten years old and had the most patience with his sister she'd ever seen.

"Cai, are you okay sweetie?" She helped brush off the boy with long black hair, his sharp brown eyes made her think more of his father than herself and she smirked.

"I'm fine mum, you worry too much." He grumbled and took off into the house. Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her children.

Still, the smile that played at her lips gave her away, always had.

She could see her husband walking toward them in the distance, his robes billowed around him as he approached their little home. They'd chosen not to raise their children inside the castle, as much as they would have loved to maintain their library it was a necessary evil when Adeline was born that they get something more comfortable for their family.

Luckily both of the Snapes were very talented with a wand and expanding their home to add a library had not been difficult.

She dashed across the lawn to meet her husband half way, her arms flung around his neck as soon as he met her and he caught her in still strong arms.

"You act as if you've not seen me in a year witch. It has only been a few hours." He grunted as he set his little wife on the ground, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she stared up at him.

"Hours, years, it's all the same when you're away from the man you love." She walked her fingers up his button clad chest and he shook his head, a small smile played at his lips.

"I missed you as well." He bent, lips captured hers before he broke away and glanced to their home.  
"And the children?"

"Good as ever." She smirked and he shook his head, his hair had grown to the middle of his back and she found she quite liked to run her fingers through the long black locks.

"So not very good at all, I'd wager."

She burst into a fit of giggles and turned around to see Adeline outside of the cabin, chasing her brother around.

"You'd win." She smiled up at him and he shook his head.

"You let them act out." He cocked an eyebrow and she took his hand in hers, her eyes sparkling.

"Soon I won't have the energy to tackle them alone." She winked and he stared down at her, black eyes wide.

"Not again." He groaned and she laughed with that dazzling smile on her face.

"Again. Perhaps a certain Master Snape should be a bit less insatiable." She winked and it was his turn to smirk.

"Yes, perhaps she should." She smacked his shoulder and took his arm, allowed him to lead her back to their home.

"Oh you."

He spun her quickly and grasped her hips in large hands, his command over her had never waned. Not even after twelve years and two children.

"Mine." He growled and took her lips in a hard kiss. Leaving her dazed as he strutted away, that swagger in his step that he only got when he'd left her stunned.

She walked behind him with a laugh, shaking her head and watching as he joined their children.

Snatching up one with one arm and then the other and flinging them over his shoulders.

"Been giving your mum a hard time I hear!" She heard him roar playfully before he bounced them on his shoulders, earning squeals and laughter.

And he said she was the reason they were rotten.

Hermione settled her hand on her stomach and smiled at her beautiful little family.

All she ever wanted.

And it was all _hers._


End file.
